Always Starting Over
by chenzel-is-life
Summary: It's been nearly 11 years since Wicked first opened, and Kristin and Idina have finally managed to reconnect with each other. They left a lot of things unsettled between them, and there are just some things that will always remain complicated... but this time, they're determined to make it work - no matter what. Slightly AU Chenzel, Spring 2014.
1. An Unexpected Visitor

**A/N:** This is my first Chenzel fic! It starts out sometime in the spring of 2014 - keep in mind that this is fiction, so not all of the details are going to match up. Also keep in mind that this is rated R for coarse language and some explicit sexual content. Hope you enjoy it! Comments and votes are much appreciated! Xoxo

Well... It was really, officially over. It had been for a while at that point...

She wasn't exactly sure why this realization seemed to hit her at the most random times - but now was one of them. She'd tried so hard to make things work between them, even though they'd just been fooling themselves... There was no true love between them anymore.

Walker was the best thing to come out of their marriage. He was the one thing that brought them closer together for just a little while, distracting them from their crumbling relationship... but sure enough, once the novelty of parenthood wore off, the tension and differences between them were suddenly brought back to light. She'd tried to pretend that she hadn't known what was happening... She'd ignored it all until she absolutely couldn't any longer. She had to face the fact that it was over between them - and there was nothing she could do about it.

When it was time, she numbly accepted the change... It couldn't be _that _different without him. They hardly even saw each other anymore, anyway.

It was worse than she'd thought, though. She'd been with Taye for well over a decade by then, and she was used to the normalcy of a committed relationship. Well, neither of them were necessarily _faithful_, but they had managed to stay together for a long time, regardless...

The worst part was that she was alone. After years of always being with _someone_, it was just... nearly unbearable.

Of course, he'd moved on already - he'd always had far too many women at his disposal, so that was no surprise... but Idina was different. She had changed. The years of pretending and hiding behind a smile and what appeared to be a happy, easygoing marriage had worn her down.

Love - a unique, special kind of love that she had once experienced - had broken her. It wasn't so much the love itself as much as it was the way she had been forced to part from it, leaving her in a blur of disorientation and confusion... The way she had constantly yearned for that love again over the years had taken so much out of her. She felt like a shell - she was the same person on the outside, but empty on the inside.

She couldn't let her insecurities show, though. She had to stay strong for her son, for her fans, her career, her sanity... even if she wasn't as strong as she let on. Her career, ironically, was skyrocketing as she fell into her depression. She knew she shouldn't be depressed what with everything positive that was happening to her, but... it wasn't as if she could help it. She didn't know how she'd get better, or if she ever would - but regardless, she kept pushing through. She couldn't give up now. She had to do it... mostly because of Walker. He was the only thing that mattered to her now.

At night, however - she let down her walls. When she was alone, she was allowed to be upset. She would ignore her phone for a while... nobody had to know.

One night, she lay in her bed - twisted into a fetal position and clutching her covers close to her... Everything just ached. Her heart, her mind, her body... all of her ached for something - anything - to take this feeling away. And it wasn't even pain. It was the pallid emptiness inside of her - sometimes she felt like it consumed her. She would give anything to make it stop... Thankfully, she was smart enough to know that drugs or alcohol just wouldn't do it for her. She didn't have a solution, though - so she endured it, hoping that eventually something or someone would come along that would somehow make it all better... The glimmer of hope that still resided in her thought that maybe, eventually, she could somehow be happy again. In her current state, however, just the mere idea in itself seemed ludicrous.

A noise suddenly jolted her out of her spiraling, downtrodden thoughts. She could've _sworn_ it was a knock on her apartment door... but who on earth could it be? It was past midnight... Who would be showing up there so late at night? And _why_?

Hesitantly, she got up from her bed to go see who it was. It crossed her mind that she could just ignore it and go to bed - but at that point she was far too curious...

Weakly, she wiped her face of the few stray tears that had leaked from her eyes and straightened out the baggy sweater she was wearing. Suddenly realizing that her hair was all frizzy, she was barely wearing any makeup, and that she probably looked like a complete mess, she felt sorry in advance for whoever was about to see her in such a state.

She looked through the peephole in her door and nearly choked on air at what - or who - she saw. Well, who she _thought _she saw. What if her anti-depressants were making her hallucinate? She cringed at the thought.

Suddenly she felt extremely uneasy in her situation. This couldn't be right, it just couldn't. She rubbed at her eyes wearily, questioning her medication for the umpteenth time. Was it really who she thought it was? Was she imagining things? She didn't know what was more worrisome - if she was seeing things or if this person was actually there, at her door.

Her stomach plunged at her last thought.

Her heart slamming against her chest, she didn't waste any more time and swung the door open, every inch of her body practically burning with anticipation.

As she took in the sight of the petite 4'11" blonde woman in front of her - who seemed to really be there, in the flesh - a variety of emotions hit her forcefully and all at once. If her heart had been pounding _before_, now it was going berserk. Her palms were sweaty, her breathing was so quick and heavy that she felt like she might pass out, and her head seemed to be spinning. A million questions were flying through her head at that moment but only one thing managed to escape her lips...

"K-Kristin...?"

Kristin's lips turned up into a slight smile for a moment at the sight of her, but quickly fell as she realized how distressed she looked. She gulped in an effort to slow down her rapid heartbeat, yet to no avail. It upset her that she'd nearly forgotten how beautiful she was. Yes, she'd changed... She was different, but she was still stunningly beautiful in Kristin's eyes - she knew she always would be. She felt as if she hadn't seen her in ages... Well, she really hadn't. She had about a year ago, for that Wicked photoshoot... but not many times other than that.

"H-hey, Idina..." she murmured as her eyes raked over her worriedly.

Idina was gripping the door so tightly her knuckles were white, gaping at her in shock and confusion. She felt like she was in some sort of insane dream, and if she dared to blink then Kristin would vanish into thin air... "W-Wha... What are you doing here?"

Kristin's lips parted delicately at the realization that she didn't really know why she was there herself. "I... I..." she sighed, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "I really don't know, 'Dina. I just got in the car and I ended up here. I..." her sentence trailed off as she realized that Idina was still staring at her in bewilderment. "Um... I shouldn't have come here. I'm a stupid woman," she shook her head, turning to leave.

Suddenly Idina snapped out of her trance, realizing what was happening. "No!" she yelped, grabbing her wrist to stop her. When Kristin looked up at her, she pulled her hand away, composing herself. "No, it's... it's okay. Don't leave, please. I haven't seen you in ages..."

The way Idina was staring at Kristin was making her cheeks flush deeply. Her heart was suddenly aching very painfully in her chest, and she found herself nearly on the verge of tears... There were so many things she wanted to say to her right then, but she stopped herself. It was too soon. She wanted to run up to her and hug and squeeze her until she couldn't breathe, but... she didn't know if Idina would be comfortable with that. It was nearly killing her, seeing her like this and not daring to touch her - but the harsh barrier of their estrangement was enough to make her keep her distance for the moment.

Idina just continued to stare at her anxiously. She didn't know what to make of any of this. She was extremely happy to see Kristin, but... but what? So many thoughts were swirling about in her head that she could barely make sense of any of them - it was making her feel almost nauseous.

After what seemed like forever, Idina finally averted her eyes and opened the door wider to let Kristin in. She tentatively stepped inside the apartment, slowly glancing up at her.

"A-Are you... okay, Dee?" Kristin swallowed thickly, her eyebrows creased with visible concern. Idina just didn't seem like herself... well, like the Idina that _she _knew, anyway_. "_Did I come at a bad time?"

Idina bit her lip, glancing down at her feet and smoothing out her sweater for the billionth time before finally looking back up at her; a semblance of a smile seemed to be on her face. "I'm okay," she said quietly. "I'm kinda glad that you came here, actually."

Kristin's expression seemed to brighten at this. "You are?"

She had to smile back. "Of course, silly," she said, extending her arms out to Kristin, who eagerly accepted her embrace. Idina wrapped her arms around her securely, dipping her head to rest against the top of hers. "I missed my Cheno..."

"I missed you too, baby-cakes," Kristin smiled happily into her embrace, nearly ecstatic just being in her arms. She was so cozy... Idina felt like... home.

Surprisingly, a giggle bubbled up from Idina's throat. "You come up with the weirdest nicknames ever."

"I save the weirdest ones just for you," Kristin leaned back to grin at her admiringly.

"Do you want to sit down?" Idina asked her with a soft smile upon her lips, ignoring a sudden strong urge to kiss her. It felt nice to smile like this. It was so... natural. She was used to it being forced.

"Okay," Kristin said, nodding as she kicked off her shoes.

"Do you want like a tea or coffee? Anything?"

"No, that's okay, honey. Thank you, though," she said, giving her a polite smile as they went and sat down on one of Idina's couches.

"I... I'm still sorry for showing up like this, 'Dina. I should have at _least _called-"

"Kris," Idina interrupted her. "It's okay; I promise. I'm happy to see you."

Her expression softened a bit. "Me, too," she admitted, smiling timidly. She seemed to relax a little as she exhaled lightly. "How've you been, sweetie?"

"Oh, fine... How've you been?"

"Dee..." Kristin gave her a chiding look.

Idina let out the tiniest of sighs, staring at her intertwined fingers resting in her lap. Kristin knew her far too well. "Well, I'm... I'm on anti-depressants..."

Kristin's stomach instantly plummeted. "What?" she asked her, visibly alarmed.

She shook her head quickly, hoping she'd be able to reassure her. "It's okay, Kris. I'm fine, I promise... It's nothing to worry about, okay?"

Kristin tried to breathe, tried to think through her unexpected panic rationally - but none of it was working. She put her face in her hands in defeat - everything felt like it was spinning...

Idina was now the one who looked at her in alarm. "Kris, are you having an asthma attack?"

She shook her head rapidly - thankfully it wasn't asthma - but tears were filling her eyes so quickly that she couldn't even try to stop it from happening.

"Kris..." Idina murmured in concern. Now she could tell that she was upset.

Kristin just continued to shake her head - she couldn't take this. She practically lunged across the couch, wrapping her arms around Idina's neck as her tears took over.

"Kristin, sweetheart..." Idina murmured in surprise - she hadn't been expecting such a reaction from her. "Please don't cry, baby..."

"I'm sorry," she leaned back a little, wiping at her eyes daintily. "I'm just... I'm sorry, Dee. I just want you to be happy... It's what you deserve."

She smiled at her sadly, brushing away some of her stray tears. "Thank you, honey. I promise that I'm okay, though. I'm a big girl," she said, trying to give her a reassuring smile. "And besides - I've got lots to be happy about."

"You'd better not be lying to me," Kristin mumbled, never taking her eyes off of her.

"It's the truth," she said, softly kissing her on the cheek - making Kristin blush and smile timidly. "I wouldn't lie to you, Kris."

"Okay... good," she barely whispered, making shifty eye contact. Idina had always had a way of completely flustering her - which she both loved and hated at the same time.

A bit of an awkward silence seemed to hang between them for about a split second. Idina could sense Kristin's hesitation and quickly pulled her back against her so that her head was resting on her shoulder. Kristin's arms quickly found their way around Idina's waist as the brunette leaned her head against hers, her hand gently running up and down Kristin's back. They both smiled contentedly to themselves - it was nice for them to be close to each other again, and it felt so natural.

"How's Walker?" Kristin asked after a moment.

Idina smiled - genuinely, once again. "He's great. He's a handful... but he's sweet. I love him to death."

Kristin had to smile at this. "I thought so."

"You have to meet him, Kris."

"I really do..."

"Soon, okay?" she smiled as Kristin nodded in agreement. "How are things with you?"

"Pretty good... I've been keeping busy."

She nodded. "That's good, honey. How's your boyfriend? Dana, was it?"

Kristin's serene facial expression suddenly turned to one of annoyance. "Oh, yeah... Dana. I dumped him a few weeks back."

Idina's eyebrows went up in surprise. "What? Why?"

Kristin just shook her head, rolling her eyes. "I'm sick of wasting my time. I've gotten to the point where I'd rather be single than having to deal with the same old crap with every guy, you know?"

Idina studied her with a frown, feeling her heart sink heavily in her chest. "Kris..."

She let out a small sigh. "It's fine."

"No, it's not..." Idina said, sighing as well as she wrapped her arms more tightly around Kristin. "You deserve someone who's just as amazing as you are."

She pouted. "At this point, I doubt that I'll ever find someone who's right for me..."

"Don't say that, honey... It'll happen; I know it will," she murmured with a frown as she gently left a kiss on the top of her head.

Kristin exhaled at her touch. "Oh, Dee... I've missed you so much..."

"I've missed you, too. Probably too much..." Idina bit her lip, letting her eyes close as she rested her head against Kristin's.

"Too much isn't always a bad thing," Kristin giggled, running her fingers gently along Idina's forearm as she became lost in her thoughts - there seemed to be way too many of them... _Whatever. I'll just wing it. _"You know, there _is_ actually one person that I really want..."

"Oh, yeah?" Idina asked curiously, suddenly very aware of her heart pounding loudly in her ears.

"Yeah... I don't know if she wants _me_, though."

Idina became even more tense at her use of pronouns. "She...?"

Kristin kept her facial expression blank. "Yep. I never would have thought that I was gay until I met her. She's insanely beautiful, and talented, and wonderful... We had a thing once, but we were under the wrong circumstances, and it hurt us... I don't know if she'll take me back after all this time."

Idina tried to swallow, but her mouth had gone dry. "Well... do you really love her?"

"Of course. I always have."

"I think she'll take you back, then."

"She will?" Kristin glanced up at her tentatively.

"Yes. Because she loves you, too," Idina gazed down at her, a huge lump rising in her throat.

"Oh, 'Dina..." Kristin looked at her, misty-eyed and speechless as she cupped Idina's face in her hands and finally pressed her lips softly to hers.

It was in that moment that everything seemed to make sense again. Idina hummed quietly in satisfaction against Kristin's lips as she kissed her back, gripping her hips a bit more tightly. They both became lost in each other's kisses until they gradually slowed down and slowly pulled away from each other - but Kristin wouldn't meet Idina's eyes. Instead, she just collapsed against her and squeezed her tightly.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Idina asked her quietly, hugging her back as she gently pressed her face into her shoulder. Her heart sank as she realized that Kristin had started shaking in her arms, followed by the sound of quiet sniffling...

"Oh, honey... don't cry," she managed to choke out, feeling her own tears brim at her eyes.

This just made Kristin cry harder, her grip around Idina's shoulders tightening as she buried her face into her sweater. Idina could hardly bear to hear her upset and a few tears trickled down her cheeks as she squeezed her smaller companion closer to her. They just cried together for a couple minutes.

"I'm so sorry, 'Dina..." Kristin said, muffled by the sweater.

"Me, too," Idina sniffled, nestling her face in Kristin's hair. "Why didn't you ever visit me?"

Kristin sat up, wiping some of her tears away hastily. She wasn't wearing much makeup, but Idina had always thought that she looked prettier like that anyway. "You were with Taye, I... I felt... awkward," she grimaced. "Why didn't you visit _me_?"

Idina wiped at her own tears, her eyes widening slightly. "I... I thought you hated me."

"What?!" Kristin nearly shrieked.

"Oh, come on, Kris... You know you've been stingy with me."

Kristin pouted. "Well I-I thought you... I thought you didn't care about me anymore... I mean, you were always going on about Taye and I... got jealous..."

"Oh, honey! How could you think that I didn't care about you? I was just trying to make the most out of having Taye... I thought that you didn't love me anymore..."

"Dee," Kristin nearly whimpered, tears filling her eyes again. "No, baby. No, no, no. I never stopped loving you."

"Then why did you stop talking to me?" Idina barely whispered, fresh tears stinging at her eyes as she struggled to breathe, awaiting her answer. She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.

"Even though I knew it was what was best for you, I... It just hurt too much to see you with him," she managed to say, her lip quivering as more tears threatened to come down.

Before the tears could make their appearance, Idina had scooped her up in her arms once again and cradled her close to her. Kristin clung to her helplessly as she just sobbed, feeling more or less pathetic. It was rare that she ever cried like this - everything just felt like it was coming down on her at once.

Idina gently rocked her, trying to comfort her as best as she could. It broke her heart to see Kristin so upset - she just wished that she could make it all better...

"Kristin, sweetheart... I'm so sorry... Shh, honey... Baby, please look at me," Idina murmured quietly, stroking her cheek as her tears eventually slowed and she carefully glanced up at her. "It doesn't matter what happened back then, okay? I want _you... _and_ only _you_._ I wantall of you, all the time, and all that you entail. I love you... more than anything."

Kristin looked as if she was about to burst into tears all over again. "I love you so much, 'Dina..." she murmured as she reached up to kiss her fervently, both of them moaning softly against each other's lips as their kisses deepened and they grabbed at each other anxiously. "I need you..."

"You have me," Idina assured her between kisses. "I'm not going anywhere..."

"Take me now, Dee," Kristin breathed against her lips. "Make love to me..."

Idina stopped for a moment as a rush of fire coursed through her. Her mouth drooped open as she caught her breath, and she pulled away from her slowly to stare at her for a moment, looking for confirmation. She met Kristin's heady gaze - those eyes were both begging her and challenging her.

_Make love... Kristin. Naked. Sex. Mmm... yes. Yes, a million times yes... _

"Okay," Idina murmured as she slowly closed the distance between them again, running a hand up against her jaw line and kissing her softly, but sensually, feeling Kristin whimper against her as she did so. She pressed her body closer to hers, her hand sliding over her backside and around the underside of her thigh, lifting her leg up and wrapping it around her waist, bringing them even closer together. The butterflies in Idina's stomach fluttered wildly as Kristin grinded against her, letting out a little moan in her mouth. Kristin pulled herself up and wrapped her other leg around Idina, who grabbed her butt to support her, giving it a little squeeze and making Kristin smile into their kiss.

Idina wanted her so badly - making out with her like this was so hot. She wanted to take her right there, on the couch, but she didn't want to risk waking Walker up - so she got up and carried them to her bedroom, shutting the door behind them immediately.

She leaned them against a wall, and their make out session quickly grew hotter as Kristin pulled Idina's shirt off of her, then her own. She snapped Idina's bra off and leaned forward to kiss her breasts, eliciting a high-pitched moan from her as her mouth played with her nipples. Idina undid Kristin's bra and quickly moved them to the edge of the bed, where Kristin swiftly rid Idina of her sweatpants and Idina yanked off her yoga pants.

As they exchanged a lustful gaze, Idina got up on the bed and crawled over Kristin, leaning down to kiss her passionately - when they broke away they were both breathing hard. Idina didn't waste any time and buried her face in Kristin's breasts, making her giggle and sigh happily.

"I missed these," she murmured before teasing her nipples playfully with her mouth, hearing Kristin moan softly in response.

Kristin's breathing quickly picked up as Idina trailed sloppy wet kisses down her stomach.

"Mmm," she nearly whimpered as Idina kissed her sex through her lacy panties. "Oh, Idina - I need you, baby..."

Idina shivered - that was all she needed to hear. She pulled the garment off of her and kissed her again, hearing Kristin sigh sharply and her head hitting the pillows.

"Ohhh, honey," she gasped loudly, tangling her fingers in her hair as she felt her tongue gently licking at her entrance. She moaned as her tongue roamed deeper, moving all around and causing her to grip the sheets in her other hand.

Idina worked her tongue inside her slowly at first, taking her time and nearly making Kristin go berserk.

"Idina! _Fuck_," she cried out, hardly able to handle her slow yet sensual precision.

It was then that Idina went down on her further, earning quite the large gasp from her lover.

"_Shit_ - oh yes, baby," she panted as she sucked on her clit and moaned loudly when she cupped her whole mouth over her sex, giving it to her.

Idina was ruthless - she went down on her hard until Kristin came against her forcefully, nearly screaming.

"Shit..." Kristin breathed, just lying there panting as she slowly wound down from her high. Idina crawled up on top of her again, gently planting sweet kisses all over her face. "God, I love you," Kristin told her breathily, placing a hand against her cheek.

"I love you, too," Idina murmured as she leaned down to kiss her gently, pulling back slowly so that she could take in her now flushed and rosy complexion. "You're so beautiful..."

Kristin blushed even more under her gaze. "Please tell me that we're going to do it like this all night long," she demanded, her bright eyes ablaze with fervent desire.

Idina shivered - that comment went right between her thighs. "As long as you want to, honey."

"Good," Kristin murmured, pulling her down for another kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You... are a godsend," Idina panted hours later, slowly winding down from her high as Kristin climbed on top of her and snuggled up to her cozily. Idina rested her head against hers as she began to stroke her hair gently. "You don't even know how depressed I was feeling before you showed up here..."

"Oh, sweetheart..." Kristin frowned as she brushed some of Idina's hair from her face. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that."

Idina ran her thumb gently over Kristin's swollen lips, gazing at her lovingly. "It's okay... now that you're here. And it's crazy, because the whole time I was wishing that someone would come along and help make it all better - and I felt ridiculous for just thinking that... but then you came here, and did exactly that. I wasn't joking when I said you were a godsend."

Kristin just stared back at her, awestruck. She just couldn't get over how crazy and amazing all of this was. "Oh, 'Dina...You don't know how much I love you," she leaned down to kiss her softly, and couldn't help but think about how she still couldn't get enough of the taste of her lips - and they'd been at it for hours.

"I love you more," Idina murmured in between kisses.

"Shush, you do not," Kristin grinned as she continued to smother her with more kisses. She didn't pull away until they were both gasping for air.

"You're like my little blonde sunshine," Idina smiled softly as they caught their breath, tucking a strand of Kristin's hair behind her ear before she settled on nestling her head in the crook of her neck. "You're the light of my life, Kris."

Kristin grinned from ear to ear, gazing back at her contently. "You are so beautiful, and humble... I could stare into your eyes all day. I love your lips, and your smile... Your voice is so sexy, and your laugh is adorable... Heck - you are so damn cute, all the time. I love it when you hold me, and touch me... I love watching you perform... and I swear that I'll never get tired of being around you... I love you," she admitted a bit timidly, leaning in to give her a soft peck on her lips.

Idina giggled. "You're so sweet. That's what I love about you. You're adorable and so sexy at the same time... You're honest and you make me laugh; you're always so happy... and you're so _beautiful_. You send shivers down my spine when you sing. You taste so good... and I love _these_," Kristin giggled as she leaned down to kiss her chest. "I love it when you curse when I'm making love to you, and I love watching you when you come..." she chuckled, leaning in to kiss her on the forehead. "I could go on...

"Oh, Dee," she laughed, inching up closer to her. "Please never leave me. I don't think I could stand to be without you any longer."

"I don't even want to think about that... I promise I'm not going anywhere, sweetie," she frowned, placing another kiss on her forehead.

"Good," Kristin murmured with a smile.

"How do you feel?" Idina asked her, dipping her head into her hairline.

Kristin nuzzled her face against the soft skin beneath her. "Amazing."

Once again, Idina didn't have to force her smile as she lightly trailed her fingers up and down her bare back. "I'd been wanting to do this again for a long time..."

Kristin's lips turned up into a smirk. "What, exactly?"

Idina gazed down at her softly. "Touch you... Taste you. Feel you come..."

Kristin smiled as she blushed, shimmying herself up closer to her and leaning their foreheads together so that their noses brushed against each other's. "Mmm... me, too."

Idina smiled back at her, sweetly kissing her on the nose before their lips met again, gentle as ever. "What are you thinking right now?"

Kristin paused for a moment. "All I can think is... shit," she said, making Idina giggle. "And about how beautiful you are, and about how much I missed you... and how I can't believe that anyone could possibly think that something this wonderful is wrong."

Idina sighed, closing her eyes and resting against her. "I don't give a fuck about what anyone else thinks. I love you, and that's all that matters to me."

"Me, either... No man has ever loved me as much as you do," Kristin pouted, gently brushing her fingers across her cheek.

"Well I think that that's just unfortunate... but I realize now that there's no one else I'd rather be with," she smiled at her softly.

"Aw, Dee... I feel the same way," Kristin grinned, blushing as Idina left another kiss on her nose.

"Will you stay tonight? You could meet Walker tomorrow morning, if you want..." Idina suggested, leaving a trail of tiny kisses along her forehead.

A dazzling smile lit up her face. "Of course I'll stay, sweetie... and I would love to meet Walker."

"Yay," Idina murmured, curling up close to her and letting her eyes droop shut.

"...Dee?"

"Mm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, baby."

Kristin hesitated. "What does this... make us? Like where do we stand with each other now?"

Idina thought for a moment, considering this. "Well... you know that I love you, and I want to be with you, more than anything... but I don't want to rush into this either, you know?"

Kristin smiled at her warmly. "I agree. I don't want to mess this up for us..."

Idina shook her head. "You won't mess it up. _We're _not going to mess this up. We're gonna make this work, okay?"

"Okay," Kristin beamed, cuddling up against Idina as she pulled the covers over them. Something about the certainty in Idina's voice made her feel sure about everything. "I love you so much."

"I love you," Idina murmured, placing one last gentle kiss on her lips. "Good night, sweetheart."

**A/N: **So there's the first chapter! Let me know what you think! xoxo


	2. A New Beginning

**A/N:** Chapter two - you know what to do! ;)

Idina woke up the next morning slightly stiff, but feeling better than she had in what seemed like... a while.

She looked down at the woman sleeping soundly in her arms, and nothing had ever felt more right. Sure, it had been a long time since she had last been with Kristin - but something just gave her the sense that she wasn't making a mistake. She knew that what the two of them shared was real. Their relationship was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. Every touch, every look, everything that they shared between them was just... electric. There was no other word to describe it, really.

Being with her was just surreal. True, it was easy to get caught up in the bustle of everyday life - but she'd never forgotten about her. When she found herself alone with time to really think, her mind would wander back to her. She'd think about all the time they'd spent together during Wicked... She'd think about her beautiful smile, her cute little chuckle, her southern drawl... She would miss her, and think about the happy times - the happy times that weren't really that happy, because every time she went back home to Taye, it would all come to an end.

She'd often think about what would've happened if she'd stayed all those mornings and evenings that she'd left... If she'd just said 'fuck it' and stayed for good. What would her life be like? Would they have stayed together? Would they have been happy?

She wasn't exactly sure if she believed in fate - but what were the chances that after all this time, she and Taye had split up and Kristin showed up at her apartment, newly single as well?

She couldn't believe that she'd come back into her life. Sure, they were a bit older, and they'd lost some time between them... but she couldn't help but think that maybe they truly _were _meant to be.

She couldn't help but smile - Kristin was so calm and peaceful in her sleep. Her usually animated expression was now soft and composed, and her breaths were steady and quiet. Gently, she pulled her closer and placed a kiss on the top of her head, feeling her arms tighten around her waist. Maybe she wasn't as asleep as she'd thought.

"Are you awake, honey?" she said, placing kisses softly all over her face.

"Mmmm..." she murmured, her eyes remaining shut.

"Do you plan on getting up anytime soon?" she asked her with a smirk on her face. She knew that Kristin always liked to sleep in.

Her only response was a muffled groan into Idina's shoulder.

She chuckled a bit. "Okay, fine - but Walker will be up soon..."

"Mmkay," she mumbled drowsily. Idina was surprised that she even heard her.

They both ended up falling back asleep together, for about another half hour. Idina stirred in her slumber, and realizing what had happened, jolted herself awake. "Oh my god," she muttered, her eyes going wide. "Shit!"

She reached over for her phone on the bedside table, unfortunately ripping herself from Kristin's grip in the process. She exhaled a sigh of relief and flopped back down on the bed as she saw the time. It was only 9:30.

She turned her head back in Kristin's direction, who was now quietly grunting in frustration; her eyes were still closed as her hand felt around the empty space directly next to her, looking for Idina. "Dee... I'm cold... come back..." she pouted, her eyebrows furrowed in her distress. Even when she was barely awake she was adorable.

Idina laughed and let her phone slide out of her hand and onto the throw rug on the floor, rolling back over towards her. Covering her up with some of the sheets, she wrapped her arms back around her and kissed her on the nose, making her smile. "Good morning - for real this time."

Kristin's eyes fluttered open and gazed straight into hers. "Hi," she blushed modestly as Idina leaned in to kiss her. "It's weird... you're still here."

"As I always will be... I promise," she murmured, gently brushing her thumb across her cheek. "I'm all yours, honey. Only yours."

Kristin smiled even wider at this. "That's the best news I've heard in a long time," she grinned, wrapping her arms around Idina's neck as she leaned in to kiss her deeply, both thinking about how they could never tire of this.

Idina pulled away slowly, gazing down at her lover admiringly. There were so many things that she wanted to tell her, and she wondered if she could even attempt to put them into words...

"Kristin," she started, her hand cupping her cheek as her eyes raked over her face endearingly. "I... I just wanted to say that... I can't even begin to tell you how much you mean to me. I'm sorry for the years that we lost, and for any time that I ever hurt you... but I want you to know how grateful I am to be with you. You are so special and I just wanted to thank you for bringing your light to my life... I love you, honey. You mean the world to me, please never forget that."

Kristin just stared at her with wide eyes, trying to process all that she'd just said. She felt a huge lump rising in her throat... She'd nearly forgotten what it was like to be loved by someone so unconditionally.

"Dee, sweetheart..." she choked out, hugging her tightly as tears stung at her eyes. "Thank you, baby. You are so beautiful and funny and talented and perfect and you are everything to me. I'm so proud of you and you make me so happy and... I'm so lucky to have you. I love you so much," she told her intently as she held onto her as if her life depended on it.

"It makes me so happy to hear you say that," Idina murmured, kissing her on the cheek and holding her close. Her heart was fluttering wildly at her words. "I missed being with you so much."

"Me too... I just wish that we could stay like this forever..." Kristin thought aloud, leaning her head inside the crook of her neck.

"Me too," Idina sighed. "But we should probably get up. Walker will be awake soon."

A huge grin splayed itself across her face. "Oh, yeah! I get to meet him!"

"He's going to love you," Idina smiled, pecking her quickly on the lips before she got out of bed, slipping on her satin robe and going to find some sweats to wear.

"I hope so," Kristin giggled, wrapping herself up in one of the sheets as Idina handed her the clothes she'd worn the previous night. "I guess I'll go get dressed now."

"You might wanna do that," Idina chuckled. "I'll be in the kitchen when you're done," she smiled, kissing her once more.

"Okay," she blushed, heading into the bathroom as Idina grinned after her.

While Kristin occupied herself in the bathroom, Idina went to Walker's room, and slowly creaked open the door - to her surprise, he was still asleep. Part of her just wanted to let him sleep - he was just so calm, and quiet... She knew that if she woke him up, that peacefulness would quickly be over. She loved Walker to death, but he could be a bit of a wild child... but then again, weren't all four-year-olds like that?

She went over and kneeled by his tiny bed, leaning over his small sleeping form. "Walker..." she whispered, giving him kisses on his cheek. "It's time to wake up, honey."

Her little boy rolled over onto his back, stretching out a bit and yawning. He opened his eyes and stared at her, scrunching up his nose a bit. "Mama, your breath stinks."

She sighed. Kristin didn't seem to care, yet her four-year-old son apparently did. "That's not very nice, Walker."

He burst into a fit of mischievous giggles. "I'm sorry, mommy."

She had to smile, shaking her head at him as she ran a hand over his head of thick dark curls. "You goof. What do you want to eat for breakfast?"

"Umm... waffles," he decided.

"Okay sweetie. Listen, honey, I have a friend over today, so... you're going to be nice and use your manners, right?"

He scrunched up his nose again, this time in confusion. "Mommy, why do you have a friend over right _now_? It's early in the morning..."

Man, the kid was far too smart for his age. She willed herself not to blush in front of her son... but how the heck was she supposed to respond to that? "It's a grown-up thing, honey."

He frowned. "Can I have a friend over?"

She smiled. "Maybe tomorrow, sweetie."

Idina turned on the TV for Walker - he always liked to watch cartoons in the morning - and pondered their situation as she made scrambled eggs for all of them. It was a bit strange to think that she and Kristin were actually kind of together... It was a big decision to make, what with everything going on in their lives, and always the press and the media that they always had to worry about... but she knew that she wanted to be with her, no matter what. They'd waited too long already and she didn't want to waste any more time... but they would take it easy. They didn't need to rush into anything.

A pair of arms sliding around her waist interrupted her thoughts. She turned her head to see Kristin's face right next to hers, as she was resting her head on her shoulder. "Hi baby," she said, giving her a kiss.

Kristin smiled. Oh, how she'd missed seeing those crystalline blue-green eyes staring back at her... "Do you need any help, honey?"

"No, that's okay; I'm almost done," Idina told her, shutting off the burner on the stove. "But thank you," she said as she turned around to face her, wrapping her arms around her waist and gently kissing her. "So, I told Walker that you're here, and I told him to be nice, so... if he's rude, it's not my fault," she grinned.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Dee," Kristin gave her a reassuring smile. "If he's anything like his mother, I'm sure he's a sweetheart."

"Well, we'll see..." she chuckled a bit, and went to poke her head out of the kitchen doorway. "Walker, it's time to eat! Please turn off the TV and wash your hands first," she called out to him.

A minute or two later, Walker joined the two of them in the kitchen. He eyed them warily as he climbed up on his chair - he could get a bit shy around new people sometimes.

"Honey, this is my friend Kristin," Idina told him. "Could you say hi to her please?"

"Hi," he glanced at her shyly for a split second before glancing back down at his plate.

"Hi, Walker! It's so nice to meet you," Kristin smiled at him warmly.

Walker looked at Idina unsurely, who nodded to him in encouragement.

"It's nice to meet you, too," he said, still a bit timid.

"My my, what impressive manners you have! Who taught you how to be so polite?"

"My mommy," he said with a knowing smile, taking a bite of his waffle.

Idina beamed with pride. "That's my boy," she said, and Kristin gave her an adoring look. She could tell she just loved him already.

"So what were you watching there on TV, Walker?" Kristin asked him.

"Spongebob," he told her, seeming to be warming up to her slightly.

"Oh my goodness, I _love _Spongebob! It's one of my favourite shows!" she gushed. Idina knew she was probably serious, too.

Walker just smiled shyly. "See, Kristin's pretty cool, isn't she?" she asked him. He glanced at them and just nodded, looking at his plate. Kristin just looked absolutely delighted about this. "Don't forget to eat some of your eggs, honey. Do you think she would like to come to the park with us later?"

She looked honoured. "Well, I would _love _to! Is that okay with you Walker?"

"Yeah," he smiled, scooping up a pile of eggs with his fork. The two of them grinned at each other as Idina took Kristin's hand underneath the table, lacing her fingers through hers and squeezing her hand tightly. It made her so happy to see them interacting with each other... Something about it made her think that it could really happen - that the three of them could be a family. Maybe things were going to work out for them after all.


	3. A Family Affair

**A/N: **Hope you're enjoying this! Let me know what you think (:

Shortly after breakfast, the three of them made their way to the park just a few blocks away. Walker walked between them, both of them holding one of his little hands. They liked the arrangement - it was a good way to keep a potentially wild four-year-old in check, and neither of them would be tempted to grasp the other's hand instead. They didn't think they were ready for too much PDA just yet.

They snuck grins at each other as they swung Walker between them, who burst into giggles every time his feet left the ground. They may have seemed just a little bit picture-perfect, but neither of them were too concerned about that, seeing as they hadn't felt so genuinely happy in what seemed like quite a while, and neither really cared about the judgements that other people would make.

They arrived at the park shortly and let Walker run wild. Idina couldn't help but notice the huge smile that came over Kristin's features as she watched him tackle the playground. "I have to say, Dee - I absolutely adore your son."

She made no effort whatsoever to hide the huge grin on her face as she felt an overwhelming surge of elation course through her. "You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that, Kris," she gazed at her for a moment before turning and scanning her view of the park. "See any paps around?"

She caught the faintest sly smile on Kristin's lips as she turned and mimicked her actions. "Nope. Coast looks clear to me," she announced, turning back to her with a satisfied look.

"Good," she smiled, snaking her arm around Kristin's waist and securing her hip against hers. "I love you," she murmured, sneaking a quick kiss.

Kristin blushed, smiling back at her contentedly. "I love you, too," she said quietly, her thumb slowly brushing over the corner of Idina's mouth. "That was quite the bold move there, missy..."

"I know... I couldn't help it," Idina grinned sheepishly, finding her hand and lacing her fingers through hers. "Nobody's really paying attention, anyway..."

"Thank God for that," Kristin murmured with a smile as she snuck a kiss on the corner of her mouth before turning back to the playground. "Wow, just look at him go," she commented as they watched Walker speedily climb up the little rock climbing wall.

Idina giggled. "Told you he's a little ball of energy. Come on, let's go play with him," she grinned as she took her hand and led her over to the playground.

"Hey, Walker!" she chimed as she caught him at the end of the slide. He burst into giggles as Idina scooped him up in. "Wanna play hide and go seek?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed happily, and squirmed in her arms, immediately demanding to be put down.

She set him back on the ground and kneeled to his level. "OK - Kristin and I will close our eyes and count to ten, and then we'll come find you, okay?"

"Okay!" Walker agreed. "But you have to go over here first," he said, taking their hands and dragging both of them over to one corner of the playground.

"Okay Walker, we're gonna start counting now..." Idina playfully warned him as they turned around, and he dashed off right away.

They all took turns, and after Idina and Kristin had figured out all of Walker's best hiding places, Idina suggested a game of tag for a change of pace - much to Kristin's dismay. Although they must have looked completely berserk, the game was loads of fun, and ultimately ended with Kristin being unable to run anymore while Walker was it.

"Kris, he's going to get you!" Idina called out, laughing, and nearly out of breath herself.

Kristin threw up her hands in exasperation before clutching her sides. "I'm done; I give up. You win Walker," she said in defeat, plopping herself down on the curb as Walker ran up to her.

"You're _it_, Kristin!" he announced with all the enthusiasm of a four-year-old, whacking her on the knee. "Come on, get up! You have to chase me and mommy!"

"I'm it, huh?" she just looked at him in disbelief.

"Hurry up!" he egged her on, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"I'm it, huh?!" she exclaimed animatedly, suddenly lunging forward and scooping him up in her arms, who squealed in protest. "Now who's it?" she grinned at the squealing, squirming and laughing child in her arms.

"Let. Me. Go!" he demanded, pounding her shoulders with his tiny fists, practically shrieking with laughter.

"Nuh-uh-uh, not so fast there, little buddy! Are you ticklish, Walker?"

"_No_!" he screeched with laughter.

"Are you sure about that?" she grinned as she tickled his stomach, and he erupted with even more laughter.

"No, Kristin, no!" he protested between giggles.

Idina couldn't help but grin from ear-to-ear as she watched the scene unfold before her, jogging over to join them. Kristin saw her coming, and paused her manic tickling for about a split second.

"Uh-oh, look who it is!" she warned, pointing over at her as she crept up behind him.

"Waaahhh I got you!" she exclaimed, tickling his neck while Kristin joined in again on his stomach.

"Nooo, mommy, no!" he shrieked, doubled over with laughter now.

"What do you say, Walker?" Idina reminded him.

"Mercy! _Mercy!_" he squealed.

"Alright, alright; I guess we have to stop," she said as Walker caught his breath, still giggling. She planted a series of kisses on his cheek, smoothing over his dark curls. "Did you have fun, baby?"

"Mhm," he nodded to me.

"That's good, honey," she smiled. "Now you can go play for a few more minutes, but I want you to say bye to Kristin first because we have to go soon, okay?"

He nodded and hopped off of Kristin's lap. Idina's heart practically melted as she held out her arms and he went and hugged her. "I had lots of fun playing with you today, Walker!"

He pulled away and smiled at her shyly. "Bye, Kristin," he waved at her.

Idina grabbed him and pulled him into her arms before he ran off. "Good boy," she praised him, giving him a big kiss on his cheek before letting him go play for a bit longer.

She stood up and offered a hand to Kristin to help her up. "Well?" she grinned at her, and they both burst into giggles.

"Well I'm pooped... I haven't had that much fun in a long time!" she laughed. "Oh Dee, I just love Walker; he is such a sweetie. Thank you for inviting me."

Idina couldn't do anything but envelop her in her arms and hug her close, nuzzling her face in her hair and not caring who saw. "I'm so happy, Kristin. I love you two more than anything in the entire world."

She giggled in her embrace and pulled back slightly so that she could look up at her. "I'm so happy that you're happy, Dee. I think that things are going to work out just fine, baby."

"I think so, too," she smiled happily, brushing her fingers against her cheek softly. "So I'll see you... soon?"

"Soon. I promise," Kristin smiled at her, and nearly gasped in surprise when Idina smashed their lips together, kissing her with more fervor than she would have expected.

She panted as she finally pulled away from her, nearly breathless. "Jesus, Dee - I sure hope that nobody saw that..."

"I love you," she murmured as their noses brushed together. "I don't care who sees us..."

"I care... a little bit... but I want to kiss you more," she pouted, throwing caution to the winds as she closed the distance between them just once more. "Mmm..." she sighed into their kiss, not wanting to part from her. "Okay, I have to go. Before we get even more carried away," she blushed, grinning as Idina grudgingly released her grip on her. "Break a leg today, baby."

"Thank you, honey," Idina smiled at her wistfully, her heart already aching at her departure. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she returned her smile, blowing her a kiss as she started to back away. "Call me later!"

"I will," Idina called after her, sighing heavily as she watched her walk away. She missed her already... this so wasn't fair.

When Idina got back to her apartment later, she left Walker with his babysitter and went to her Sunday afternoon matinee - but all she could think about was Kristin. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she was almost afraid that she wouldn't be able to focus during the show. She was just so ecstatic about everything that had happened, and she just couldn't believe it... It almost felt like it was 2004 all over again.

Thankfully, she was able to get her head into the game, and the show went well. When she got home, she relieved the babysitter and decided to take Walker to the park for a bit again before dinner. When they got back, he occupied himself with his toys as Idina attempted to cook something for them - and around eight, she started getting him ready for bed.

"...and they all lived happily ever after. The end."

She'd just finished reading Walker a bedtime story from the big book of fairytales that she'd bought for him. "Did you like that one, honey?"

He nodded. He always got quiet after Idina read him a story, and she could tell that he was getting sleepy. "Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Kristin is your friend?" he asked in his tiny kid voice.

She smiled slightly at the mention of her, but was curious and surprised at him bringing her up. She nodded. "Yes, honey. Did you have fun with her today?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Mommy, do you love each other?"

She was extremely taken aback by this. "Do Kristin and I love each other?"

He nodded again. "Yeah."

She didn't know whether to be more shocked or confused by him asking her this. "Wh-Wha... Why do you ask that, sweetie?"

"Because I saw you hug and kiss her today, like you and daddy used to... and you and daddy used to love each other..."

Idina felt her mouth flop open in complete and utter shock. She couldn't believe that Walker - her tiny little Walker - had just said that. She was astounded at how observant and perceptive he was. And she was surprised that he'd actually seen them at the park...

"Oh, Walker, honey," she murmured, scooping him up in her arms and getting into his tiny bed with him, silently hoping that the weight of her wouldn't break it. She sighed before she spoke, trying to figure out what she should even say to him.

"You know that daddy and I both love you very much, right?" she asked him, and he nodded. "Okay. Now you know how in fairytales, the princess always finds her prince charming and they all live happily ever after?"

"Yeah," he nodded again.

"Well, a long time ago, I thought that daddy was my prince charming, and he thought that I was his princess, and we loved each other very much - so we had you. And we loved you _soooo_ much that it took us a very long time to realize that he wasn't the right prince for me, and I wasn't the right princess for him... but even though we don't love each other anymore, we will both always love you no matter what, because you are very special to both of us. We'll always be your mommy and daddy. Do you understand that, honey?"

"Yes, mommy," he nodded once again. "But what about Kristin?"

She had to smile this time. The kid was persistent. "Well, honey... Kristin and I _do _love each other very much... and that's all there is to it."

"Is Kristin your _real_ prince charming?"

She couldn't help but giggle at that a little bit. "Sort of. She's my princess... but we're meant to be princesses together."

He looked a little bit confused. "But don't all princesses have princes?"

She shook her head. "No, not always. Just like there are princes and princesses, there can be princesses and princesses, and princes and princes, too... and if there are princes out there who want to be princesses, then that's okay too," she said with a smile. Idina was glad to be having this conversation with Walker, even though he was so young and she wasn't really sure if he'd fully understand it. He was definitely smart for his age, though.

Walker seemed to ponder this over for a bit. "Really?"

She nodded once. "Really."

He was a quiet for a moment again. "So... you and Kristin are going to be like you and daddy used to?"

"Yes. But Kristin and I are going to stay together for a long time."

"Is Kristin going to be my new daddy?"

She shook her head. "No, honey. Daddy will always be your daddy. Kristin will just be like another mommy."

He looked confused again. "But you're my mommy."

"Well, now you get two mommies. How does that sound?" she grinned at him.

"Okay. I like two mommies," he grinned, and Idina just about imploded with joy. She hugged him close to her, unable to damper her smile.

"That's my boy," she said proudly, kissing him on the forehead, which was followed by quite the large yawn from him. "And it looks like it's bedtime for you, little man," she said, getting out of his bed and tucking him back underneath his covers.

"Mommy's so proud of you," she said as she knelt by his bed, powdering his face so vigorously with kisses that it caused him to giggle. "I love you soooo much!"

"I love you too, mommy," he smiled his cute little smile. He was still a toddler in her eyes.

"Good night, baby," she said quietly as she gave him one last kiss, and he shut his eyes before she turned off his bedside lamp. She silently tiptoed out of his room and eased the door shut behind her.

Idina couldn't even believe that she'd just had that deep of a conversation with her four-year-old son. She was absolutely over the moon about it, though - no pun intended. She couldn't have been more thrilled that Walker was okay with Kristin being around...

Oh, Kristin.

She wandered aimlessly around her apartment, flopping down on her couch. She was so restless...

She took her phone out of her back pocket and stared at it. She sighed, looking around in frustration, trying to think of something she could do. There were tons of things, really... but she didn't feel like doing any of them. Go figure.

_Well, she _did_ tell me to call her later on... _

Before she was even fully aware of what was she was even doing, she had dialed Kristin's number and her phone was ringing against her ear. A few seconds later, she picked up.

"Hey, Dee! How was your show?"

"Hi, honey," Idina smiled at the sound of her voice. "It was good. I couldn't stop thinking about you, though..."

Kristin giggled, blushing. "Oh, really now."

She grinned. "I can't help it. What did you do today?"

"I had a couple meetings... you know, just the regular crap," she said with a smile.

Idina chuckled. "Yep. What are you doing right now?"

"Just catching up on my reading... how 'bout you?"

"I just put Walker to bed, I'm so bored..." she said, sighing. "Can you come over?" she blurted out, biting her lip.

Kristin smirked, raising one eyebrow. "I thought we weren't rushing into things, honey."

She sighed. "I know, but..."

"But what?"

Idina felt herself blush before answering. "I miss you..."

Kristin smiled warmly; she was just so cute. "Aw, I miss you too, baby..." she sighed; now she really wanted to see her. "So does this mean that I actually have to get out of bed?"

Idina fidgeted awkwardly, even though she was alone. "If you don't want to, that's okay..."

"I'm just teasing ya, honey. I want to. I'll be there."

She smiled in relief. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, sweetheart," she smiled. "I'll see you soon, baby."

XXXXXX

About a half hour later, Idina opened the door to find Kristin there, smiling up at her and looking adorable as ever. "Hi, baby."

As soon as Idina extended her arms to her, Kristin leapt up into them, wrapping her legs around her waist and kissing her with a fervor that was almost alarming. The two of them clutched each other desperately as Idina slowly moved them to the couch, which they flopped down on and continued their intense makeout session. After a few minutes, they gradually began to slow down.

"Mmm... I missed you," Kristin murmured against her mouth in between kisses.

"Me too," Idina murmured back, only half-paying attention to what she was saying. She was too infatuated by her lips.

"How long has it been since we...?" Kristin's question was cut off by Idina's lips coming down on hers - again.

"Too long," Idina breathed, shifting their weight so that they were lying on the couch with her on top.

"Mm... I'm so glad I got out of bed," Kristin grinned as she happily accepted more kisses.

"Wait," Idina suddenly pulled away, leaving them both breathless. "Should we talk?"

Kristin's eyes raked over her face, pausing to linger at her lips. "We can talk later."

That was all Idina needed to hear before scooping her up, bridal style, and carrying her off to her bedroom for the second time in less than twenty-four hours.

XXXXXX

"You know... I will never tire of seeing you come undone like this," Kristin grinned down at Idina as she watched her recover from yet another orgasm.

Idina's lips turned up into a drowsy smile. "You, my dear... are something else..."

"You love me," she smirked mischievously as she leaned down to kiss her in the crook between her jaw line and neck.

"You've got that right," she smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around Kristin's waist and rolled them over, making her squeak from the unexpected movement.

"Oh, Dee..." Kristin giggled as Idina leaned in to kiss her sweetly and stared at her as if she was the most important thing in the world.

"I love you," Idina murmured as her gaze swept over Kristin's face.

"I love you, too," she gazed back at her happily and Idina kissed her tenderly. She pulled back abruptly after a moment, letting out a little gasp."Oh my goodness Kris, you will not believe the conversation I had with Walker right before he went to sleep..."

"Really? What happened?" she asked her eagerly, propping herself up on her elbows as Idina sat up next to her and took her hand.

"Well... he asked me about you!" Idina grinned at her.

Kristin's mouth flopped open in surprise. "Oh my gosh, really?! What did he say?"

She couldn't help but giggle at her excited reaction. "Well, every night when I can, I read him a fairytale or some kind of story... and when I was done, he asked me if we were friends, because that's what I told him when you were over this morning. So I said yes... and then he asked me if we love each other!"

She gasped this time. "What?!" Idina could swear that the pitch of her voice went up two octaves. Damn sopranos. "You're kidding!"

She shook her head. "Nope; that's exactly what he said. So I said Walker, why do you ask... and he said that he saw us hug and kiss and the park, just like Taye and I used to... and that we used to love each other."

Kristin's hands reached up to cover her mouth, except she looked upset instead of shocked. "Oh my goodness... Dee..."

"I know," she sighed. That comment had upset her, too - especially coming from Walker. "So I made up this whole analogy about princes and princesses in fairytales... and I basically explained to him that even though Taye and I don't love each other anymore, we would both always love him because he's our son... and he was basically like yeah, but what about Kristin?"

She laughed. "Aww! He's so cute!"

Idina just couldn't hold back her smile before telling her the rest. "So I told him yes, we do love each other very much. Then he asked me if you were my _real_ prince charming, because I said that I'd thought that Taye was my prince charming, but he didn't turn out to be. So I said kind of - but we're meant to be princesses together. And he said, aren't princesses supposed to be with princes? And I said no, not always... and then I explained to him that there can be princes and princes, and princesses and princesses and whatnot... and then he asked me if you were going to be his new daddy, so I told him that Taye would always be his daddy, and that you could be like another mommy, and he said 'but you're my mommy'. So I said, well now you get two mommies - and he just said, 'okay, I like that'. Can you believe that?" she finished, shaking her head and grinning from ear-to-ear.

Kristin had silently listened to that whole thing, her hands still covering her mouth - she looked like she was about to cry. "Dee, I... that's... that's so wonderful, baby," she squeaked out right before she burst into tears, covering her eyes with her hands in a frugal attempt to hide it from Idina.

Her heart felt like it was doing acrobats - she just couldn't handle seeing her cry. "Kris, sweetheart, what's wrong?" she exclaimed, immediately wrapping her arms around her and rubbing her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's just that... I just... I never thought that I would have a family with someone," she sniffled, clutching Idina close to her.

Idina felt her heart squeeze painfully in her chest as she hugged her tightly. "Oh, honey..." she murmured, resting her cheek against her forehead. "Well you're a part of ours now," she smiled down at her softly as she tried to brush some of her tears away with her thumb.

By then her tears had slowed a bit and she exhaled a deep breath, wiping under her eyes. "I'm sorry, Dee; I'm being so silly..."

Idina shook her head. "No you're not, baby," she assured her, gently lifting up her chin. "Look, sweetheart... If this is what you really want... I would love for us to have this family together."

"I... Dee... you would?" Kristin stared at her, awestruck.

"Of course! I always used to wish that we could start a family... I always wanted it with you more than I ever wanted it with Taye... and now we can," she said with a smile.

"Oh, Dee!" she exclaimed, jumping up to wrap her arms around Idina's neck. She giggled, hugging her back as Kristin kissed her on the cheek. "I love you so much."

Idina leaned back ever so slightly, just so that she could look into her eyes. "I love _you_," she murmured softly before leaning back in to kiss her.

"Mmm..." Kristin sighed into their kiss as it deepened and they started making out again. "Wanna go for round two?" she grinned at her lover deviously.

"You can bet your sweet ass I do," Idina grinned back as she tackled her with kisses, making her giggle like mad.

_Who needs sleep when you have Kristin Chenoweth in your bed? _Idina thought to herself as they began to explore each other all over again.


	4. This Time Is Different

**A/N: **I would just like to just mention that this story is going to be slightly AU due to the fact that Kristin won't be going back to Broadway in 2015, simply because of some plot developments that I have in mind. It's not relevant right now in the story, but it will come up soon - so it's just a heads up. Thanks to all who have followed and reviewed; it really means a lot! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

There weren't really words to describe how much Kristin loved waking up in Idina's arms. She often found herself surprised at the realization that any of this was actually happening. It was easy to forget that _this_ was different. She'd have that awful anxiety churning in the pits of her stomach, because she knew too well that it would all come to an end soon, one way or another. Idina would put an abrupt end to their makeout sessions because it was getting late and she had to go home, or in the mornings she'd rush out before they could have breakfast together. Sometimes she'd wake up to an empty bed.

But none of those things happened this time. Nothing stopped. Kristin would expect something awful to happen that would ruin everything, but nothing ever did. This time _was_ truly different. This was Idina's apartment, not hers. There was no husband that she had to go home to anymore. Nothing _had _to be put to an end. There were no secrets to keep hidden. They could just be, and they didn't have to worry about what anyone else would think - well, not for the moment, anyway. For once, they were free to be together.

Kristin studied her as she continued to sleep peacefully. She was just so beautiful; she could hardly stand it... The awful thing was that she knew that Idina didn't even really believe it.

She wished that Idina could see herself through her eyes. She wanted her to know just how beautiful she was. She wanted her to know how much she truly loved her, how proud she was, and how important she was to her. She was her everything; her whole world... She always had been, and she knew that she always would be.

Kristin wasn't sure about whether or not she should wake her up. She figured that she would probably want her to, because of Walker and everything, and neither of them were dressed...

She settled with slowly planting tiny kisses up her neck. After a moment, she felt her stir, and she shimmied herself up so that her face was more level with hers. Idina's eyes drooped open lazily, looking straight into Kristin's as she smiled at her sleepily.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Kristin grinned at her before pressing her lips to hers gently.

Idina chuckled a bit, looking at her skeptically. "How are you even up before me?"

"Well," she smirked, "I think someone was a little tired from last night..."

"Oh, right..." she grinned cheekily, closing her eyes again and nuzzling her head into the crook of Kristin's neck. "Well, it was definitely worth it."

"Good," Kristin said with a smile. She gazed down at her, kissing her gently on the temple and feeling herself getting all sentimental. She just loved moments like this. Neither of them said anything for a minute, but it wasn't awkward. It was just... peaceful.

"You know that I love you, right?" she said quietly after a few more moments of silent admiration.

Idina's eyes flickered open and she stared at her calculatingly before the corners of her lips turned up into a slight smile. "Well... I can't really believe it, but... yes, I do know."

Kristin paused for a moment. "Dee..." she murmured, placing a hand against her cheek. "I want you to know that you mean everything to me. You are my whole world, and I am so, so proud of you for everything you've accomplished. You are amazing and wonderful and sweet and it just kills me to think that you don't know that. You are _so _much more than you give yourself credit for, sweetheart. I love you to death, and don't you ever forget it, baby."

Idina just looked at Kristin in unblinking awe before she just wrapped arms around her and nestled her face in the crook of her neck, not saying a word. Kristin knew with a sinking feeling that Idina got quiet when she was upset... and when she felt her hot tears on her neck and the arms around her grasp her more tightly, it was just confirmation.

"Oh, Dee, sweetheart..." she whispered, clutching her close to her. "Don't be upset, baby... I love you..." she murmured, wincing at the awful muffled sounds of her crying. She just couldn't bear it, and she knew that getting Idina to talk to her was now going to be a challenge in itself.

"Idina, honey... Please talk to me, baby... I know you hate crying in front of people, but it's just me..." she told her in an attempt to console her, gently placing kisses on her cheek.

After what felt like ages, Idina at last released her tight grip on her, leaning back slightly and rubbing her eyes, but still keeping her face hidden from Kristin.

"I'm sorry, 'Dina... I didn't mean to upset you, sweetheart," Kristin hugged her around her waist and gently kissed her neck.

Idina sighed shakily, leaning her forehead against Kristin's but still keeping her eyes closed. "It's okay, honey... I just... can't help thinking that I don't deserve you," she sniffled, hugging her close.

"Dee, you know that's bullshit," Kristin couldn't stop herself from blurting out."I am just one person. I don't care what you say or think - that's the truth. We are all equal people and nobody on this planet is less deserving than another, so I don't know what on earth's gotten you thinking that you _don't_ deserve the best. Now I'm not saying that _I'm_ the best, but what I _do_ know is that I'm going to love you and take care of you and be there for you, like a good, faithful partner. _That _is what you deserve, and that is what I'm going to give you. Because goddamn it Idina, I love you. And just because I love you, it doesn't mean that I'm going to sit here and listen to you say all these silly things. We're far too old for this, sweetie. It's high time that you start loving yourself... okay?" she finished, smiling at her softly before reaching up and placing a kiss on her temple.

Idina just smiled, and surprisingly, started giggling.

"And what is so funny, missy?"

Idina only laughed harder, making Kristin smile, despite herself. She just enjoyed seeing her looking happy again.

"What is it?" she asked her again, starting to giggle along with her.

"It's just... your accent really came out," she finally admitted, starting to laugh again.

Kristin grinned, rolling her eyes as she hit her arm playfully. "Oh cut it out, ya damn weirdo... I hope you know that I meant every word."

"I know. Thank you, Kris. It really means a lot to me," Idina smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

"It's what I'm here for, baby," Kristin told her with a smile as she settled back into her arms, reaching up to kiss her once on the lips before leaning against her.

Idina sighed after a moment of content silence. "I guess we should get up soon."

Kristin huffed a sigh as well. "I guess."

"I don't want to," Idina murmured, draping her arms around Kristin's waist and pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

She sighed happily against her touch. "Me, either. But I want to see Walker, though."

"Okay. I guess I'll go take a quick shower then," she said, getting up and putting her robe on.

"Can I come?" Kristin couldn't resist asking, stifling a laugh.

"It wouldn't be quick if you did," Idina said, grinning before she bent down and kissed her. "Next time, I promise."

"Okay," she grinned back, scrunching up her nose. "I'll miss you."

She giggled. "I won't be long, baby," she promised her, blowing her a kiss and heading into the bathroom.

Kristin just lay there with a smile permanently plastered on her face. She couldn't help but think about how they were kind of disgustingly cute with each other... It was so bad that it was potentially nauseating... but she didn't really care that much, because she enjoyed it - and that was all that mattered to her.

XXXXXX

Kristin didn't have to force the huge smile that appeared on her face as Walker bounded into Idina's bedroom about twenty minutes later.

"Kristin!" he exclaimed with what appeared to be delight as he climbed up onto the bed and tackled her with one fierce toddler hug. It made her so inexplicably happy that he was so thrilled to see her. She'd been afraid that she hadn't left a lasting impression on him - she'd hardly expected him to remember her name, never mind greeting her eagerly with a hug.

"Hi honey," she said brightly, despite the early hour. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm," he nodded enthusiastically. "Mommy said that now you're going to be my other mommy."

She glanced up at Idina, who stood a few paces away, watching and smiling. "If you want me to, I would love to be your other mommy, sweetie."

He seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Well, you love my mommy, right?"

Once again, Kristin didn't have to force her smile. She looked back up at Idina, who was grinning broadly from ear-to-ear... and were those tears in her eyes?

Her gaze fell back to Walker. "I do. I love her very much," Kristin told him as Idina walked over and sat beside them, slipping an arm around her waist and kissing her on the cheek.

"Eeeeeeeeewwww," Walker scrunched up his nose adorably at Idina kissing her. "Well, if you love my mommy then you can be my other mommy."

Kristin felt like her heart had just melted as she smiled at him warmly. "Thank you, Walker; I'm honoured."

Idina was beaming at her little boy. "Come here, baby," she murmured, reaching out her arms and pulling him in between their laps, and they both covered him with kisses on his cheeks.

"Stop! Stop..." he giggled as they slowly leaned back. He seemed to ponder something for a moment.

"Mommy, if I call you mommy, what do I call Kristin?"

Idina and Kristin just looked at each other, and the smile on Kristin's lips broadened even more.

"Whatever you want, sweetie - as long as it's a nice name," she said with a bit of a smirk, ruffling his hair playfully.

He thought for a moment again. The kid was awfully pensive for his age. "Hmm... I'll still call mommy 'mommy' and I'll call you 'mama'."

She beamed down at his little face. It was just so perfect. "That is a-okay with me, sweet pea."

He giggled as Idina suddenly engulfed both of them in a big group hug - it was then that Kristin noticed that she'd had her eyes trained on her. "I love you both so much," she murmured as their gazes met and they both reached for the other's hand. Kristin wanted to kiss her so badly.

"I love you both, too," she said, wrapping her arms around Idina and Walker.

Walker suddenly struggled out from between them. "Can I watch Spongebob now?"

Kristin reached over to Idina's night table and grabbed the converter to turn on the TV for him - unsurprisingly, it was already on the cartoon channel. "There you go, honey."

"Thank you, mama," he uttered to her quickly before settling himself at the foot of the bed.

Kristin's cheeks almost hurt from smiling so much. She couldn't believe that he had actually been so accepting of the new change and so quick to adapt to it. For once in her life, she actually felt important - not that she _wasn't _important - but she had never really felt like she mattered this much to anyone before. If she had, it had only been for a little while. Everyone had always told her the same stuff, but nobody ever stuck around.

Her inner ramblings had only lasted a few seconds, and she then noticed that Idina was still keeping her eyes on her - she looked like she was about to cry, but she also had that... all-too familiar _look _in her eyes. Kristin couldn't help but return the tiniest of cheeky grins.

"Come here," Idina beckoned to her in a quiet voice since Walker was preoccupied, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her deeply. She leaned back so that she could look at her, gently rubbing her arm. Idina's eyes were deep pools of green - Kristin felt like she could just stare into them all day...

"Are you happy?" she whispered to her, snapping her out of my daydream.

"Happy?!" Kristin asked her a bit incredulously. "Dee, I'm... this is wonderful," she said, shaking her head in disbelief. "I never thought he would take a liking to me so quickly."

She shot her a slightly skeptical look. "Why wouldn't he, honey? What's there not to love about you?"

She couldn't stop herself from blushing - sometimes she just didn't know how to take compliments. "Oh, stop... you flatter me far too much, 'Dina."

"There's no such thing as flattering you too much," she smirked, leaning forward to peck her on the lips, making her blush even more deeply before turning her attention to Walker for a moment.

"Walker - what do you want to eat for breakfast, honey?" she asked him, but elicited no reply - he was too engrossed by his cartoons by then to even register her talking to him. She sighed and shook her head, starting to climb off of the mattress.

"I guess I'd better go start on the food," she said, but Kristin stopped her by placing her hand over hers.

"Dee, why don't we go out to eat today? It's on me," she offered.

The expression on her face was just a little bit startled. "No no, Kris; you don't have to do that... I don't mind, I promise."

She shimmied further up the bed, getting on her knees in front of her in an attempt to be slightly more level to her eyes - which didn't really happen, anyway - and slid her hands down her arms, gripping her hands loosely in hers.

"Sweetheart, I _know_ you don't mind... but it's your day off. You deserve at _least _this. Come on; let me do something nice for you."

Idina's cheeks turned a modest pink. "Well... at least let me pay for Walker."

Kristin just shook her head. "No way, José. We're together now, and you said this can be _my_ family, too. I have to pull my weight in this relationship _some_how."

"Oh honey, you already _do_..." she looked down shyly, her gaze flickering back and forth from hers.

She smiled. "Don't worry about this, baby. Please. I want you to relax today, and nothing more than that."

Idina looked just a little bit speechless - she just engulfed Kristin into her embrace once again, squeezing her tightly with her head nestled into the crook of her neck.

"I love you so much," Kristin heard her mumble into her skin, and before she could even think anything else, her lips crashed down onto hers.

Kristin burst into giggles as she came up for air. "I love you too, sweetheart."

Idina pulled back to give her a _very _serious look. "But next time it's on me, okay?"

She smirked at her. "We'll see."

XXXXXX

After one long but fun day, Idina and Kristin flopped down on Idina's bed after Walker had fallen asleep for the night. After breakfast, they'd taken him to the park, of course - and after that they had done some shopping, just for the heck of it. They hadn't run into _too _many fans... There were some paparazzi as well, but they'd decided that they wouldn't worry about it too much. Idina seemed to be more concerned about them getting photos of Walker than anything else, anyway. They had just told anyone who asked that they were spending some much-prolonged quality-time together. Kristin knew it would be all over the web in no time, and that their fans would surely be tweeting up a storm about it... but no one really seemed to suspect anything. She guessed that they seemed innocent enough... though she couldn't help but wonder if anyone actually _did _suspect that there was something going on between them. It seemed a bit obscure to her - somehow she doubted that people would be making those kinds of assumptions about them, especially since Idina had just split up with Taye, and Kristin had just ended her relationship with Dana, without even publicly announcing it.

Kristin couldn't help but feel like she was jumping the gun a bit with their relationship, especially since things were moving so quickly... but she'd loved Idina for a long time. She knew that she would always be special to her, no matter what happened between them - and besides, Idina seemed to really want this, too. She couldn't be happier that they were together - no pun intended - and that they sort of had their own little family with Walker. Kristin wasn't usually one to rush into things, but something about her and Dee just made her feel certain that she was making the right decisions. Kristin knew that she loved Idina more than anything, and that was all that really mattered to her. She didn't care about what people would think or say about them, or about social norms or what was deemed 'right' and 'wrong' in their society... Okay, maybe she cared a _little _bit - she didn't want people to hate her completely - but that wasn't really of utmost importance to her. Idina was important to her, and Walker - Walker, who she was starting to love as if he was a child of her own...

"Walker loves you," Idina suddenly said, snapping her out of her thoughts. She was resting on her elbow while Kristin lay on her back. She leaned forward slightly, slipping her arm across her torso. She had this wonderful, affectionate look on her face... She was gazing at her so lovingly that Kristin felt like her eyes were boring into hers - and her smile just made her feel weak in the knees. She was suddenly very thankful that she was lying down as opposed to standing.

She smiled back at her dreamily. "As I love him. He's wonderful, Dee; he really is."

Her own smile grew even wider. "I just love seeing you two together, and you're getting along so well... Not that I had any doubts, but... I didn't expect him to warm up to you so quickly. He's normally pretty shy."

Kristin cuddled up to her, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Dee, I can't even tell you enough how much this means to me - how much you mean to me, and Walker, too... I think this is what I've really wanted all along, and now it's happening. For once, I feel like I'm doing something right..."

"You don't know how happy I am to be with you, Kris," Idina said, slipping her other hand softly against Kristin's jaw line. "I love _really _being with you. I'm tired of making mistakes. I know now that we're meant to be together... and I never want things to change between us."

"Me, either," Kristin hardly managed to whisper. She was so close to her that she could barely even breathe. She couldn't help but think that she should've been used to it by then, but she wasn't... Somehow she didn't think she ever would be.

At last, Idina closed the space between them, and once again Kristin revelled in the feeling of their lips against each other's. She kissed her slowly at first, then again, and again...

Idina leaned back slightly, leaning her forehead against Kristin's, smiling at her, and... yep. She still had that goofy look on her face.

Kristin shook her head at her in disbelief. "Why do you do this to me?"

Her silly smile met her eyes, and she looked a bit confused. "What?"

She sighed. "Every time you kiss me, I never want you to stop... I think you could kiss me all day, and I wouldn't mind. For some reason that just makes me feel really pathetic..."

Idina giggled, and Kristin saw her cheeks flush pink. "Oh, honey - you're not pathetic! I feel the same way about you, too."

"Oh. Well I guess that makes me feel a bit better," Kristin said stoically.

Idina giggled again, and Kristin just loved the sound of it. "I only _wish _we could fuck around with each other all day," she smiled, kissing her again.

"Mmm... that would be good," she mumbled against her lips.

"Oh!" she suddenly jumped up. "That reminds me."

"Huh?" Kristin sat up, looking at her in confusion. What could that have possibly reminded her of?

More giggling. _What a goofball._ "Walker is going to stay with Taye next week, and he'll be there for two weeks."

She nodded. "Alright. Is that the usual set up?"

Idina nodded back, a peculiar look on her face. "Yeah. Do you know what that means, though?"

Kristin thought for a moment, frowning. "We won't get to be with Walker?"

She shook her head. "No, but... That means we get some..." she inched closer to her, and Kristin's breathing hitched. "... time to our_selves_..."

Oh.

_Oh. _

"Ohhhh... Well in that case... I think we'll survive," Kristin smirked.

Idina smirked back at her. "Well of course we'll miss him, but... some alone time is definitely in order."

"I agree," she smiled a bit hazily, leaning back in to accept her kisses, and once again, they seemed to lose themselves in each other, sitting up against the pillows as they made out.

"We can always start now..." Kristin slyly suggested.

"I think... that sounds like a good idea," Idina murmured against her skin as she kissed her neck, nearly ripping her blouse off of her.

"So help me God, Idina - if you rip any of my clothes, you're buying me new ones," Kristin warned her half-jokingly, refusing to admit that her eagerness to get her naked excited her.

"That's a price I'm willing to pay," Idina grinned, getting Kristin's bra off of her in one swift movement then proceeding to bury her face in her ample breasts.

She sighed, lacing her fingers through Idina's hair as she felt her lips gently tease her nipples. "Did I mention how much I love your mouth..."

"Once or twice, maybe," she smiled, sitting up in Kristin's lap to kiss her gently, but with purpose.

Kristin pulled away after a moment. "You're too dressed," she muttered, pulling her sweater up over her head and tossing it aside, quickly snapping her bra off of her afterwards. She pulled her forward and kissed her heavily from her lips trailing all the way down to her chest, softly kissing and sucking at her breasts.

"Mm, Kris..." Idina sighed, loving the feeling of her lips on her skin.

Kristin grinned at her before shoving her pants off of her. Idina then leaned forward and kissed her so hard that she felt like she was being smothered, both of them pressed against the headboard of the bed. When they finally broke away, Kristin was breathing so heavily she felt like she was about to pass out - but she was alert enough to notice that Idina was leaving a trail of wet kisses from her neck all the way down to her stomach, nearly panting by the time she reached just above her pants.

Idina unzipped her jeans and pulled them off of her hastily, glancing up at her for a split second - her darkened, lust-filled eyes were both an invitation and a challenge. She bit her lip as a shiver rushed down her spine, bending down to kiss the area of her stomach just above the hem of her lacy black panties - she could feel Kristin's whole body move with each large heave of her chest.

She heard her whimper shakily and felt her fingers clutching fistfuls of her hair as she kissed her centre, just to make sure that she was good and ready for her...

She was.

Idina sat back up to pull Kristin in for a loving kiss. "I love you..."

"I love you too, Dee," Kristin sighed, clutching at her desperately - she was still panting and her heart was pounding wildly. "But please - don't stop..."

Idina complied, lowering herself back down and slowly sliding Kristin's panties off of her, hearing her breath hitch in her throat. She hooked her arms around her thighs, gripping her hand in hers tightly as she gently licked at her entrance, hearing a high-pitched moan in response.

She traced a line with the tip of her tongue, feeling her hand being squeezed tightly. Kristin's back arched as she circled her clit before inserting her tongue deep inside her, slowly flicking inside and out while she heard her moan her name.

"Oh, f-fuck... Idina..." Kristin writhed, knotting her fingers tightly in her lover's hair again. She was pretty certain that Idina's mouth on her had to be the greatest thing she'd ever experienced.

Idina seemed to tease her mercilessly before she finally gave into her, sucking her and licking her until she couldn't take it anymore. Her orgasm rushed through her, making her squirm and moan until her body went limp from reaching her highest high.

Idina came up momentarily, wiping her mouth as she heard Kristin groan in defeat.

"Baby..." she murmured, gently kissing her tiny blonde lover on her jaw line as she wound down; her breathing starting to slow.

"Shit... God, that was amazing," Kristin sighed, kissing her again and sucking on her bottom lip briefly. "Mmm... Come here, baby. I want you to sit on me."

Idina didn't argue as she straddled her girlfriend on her knees. Kristin pulled her panties down and brought her close to her, her small but strong hands gripping her hips firmly.

A moan bubbled up from Idina's throat as she felt Kristin's mouth on her entrance, gasping sharply as she parted her lips with her tongue and slid it deep inside of her. She then felt Kristin's lips on her clit, gasping harder as she sucked on it, making a loud popping noise. She whimpered helplessly as she repeated the action, lingering for longer this time before slipping her tongue inside of her once again and moving it all around.

"Ohhh..." Idina moaned, squeezing her eyes shut and gripping fistfuls of the sheets, knowing full well that she would've been screaming her head off if that was an option. Kristin had her mouth over her entire sex - she kept sliding her tongue in and out of her and swirling it around, and it felt _beyond_ amazing. Sex with Kristin was surreal... to put it mildly. Her blonde partner may have been small, but she was fierce. Not to mention intoxicating, beautiful... enticing. The things she could do with her fingers, her mouth, and her tongue were simply illicit. She was an addictive substance - and Idina couldn't get enough of her.

Kristin tortured Idina in the most pleasing ways imaginable as she rocked her hips against her gently. Every time she thought she was about to come, Kristin would move her tongue and make her moan even harder. She eventually finally lost it, having to clamp a hand over her mouth to stifle her cries as her orgasm hit her sharply, leaving her gasping and breathless with her heart pounding loudly in her ears.

Kristin carefully eased Idina off of her so that she was lying back down on the bed, still winding down from the rush of pure pleasure that she'd just experienced. She crawled up next to her, leaving a trail of kisses up her stomach and neck before she settled on curling up there. Her nose tickled the skin just below Idina's ear as she listened to her breathing gradually slow until it was restored to a more even pace.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Idina finally turned to look at her, a serene expression upon her features and a loving gleam in her eyes.

"Well?" Kristin said after a moment, a gigantic smile fighting its way onto her face.

Idina's lips turned up in a slight smile. "Kristi Dawn Chenoweth... you are a goddess."

Kristin blushed like mad as giggles bubbled up from her throat, which were soon stifled by Idina's lips kissing her softly on the mouth.

"Why is our sex always so mind-blowing," she grinned as she leaned in to kiss Idina again.

"Because you're... fucking amazing," Idina breathed against her lips, rolling over on top of her as she kissed her deeply, but not urgently.

"You're not too shabby yourself, Dee," Kristin joked as Idina continued to kiss her. Their pace gradually slowed down and they eventually separated, their noses brushing together as they gazed at each other dreamily.

"I love you, Idina," Kristin told her quietly, her fingers grazing her cheek gently as she stared deeply into her eyes.

Idina's heart thudded heavily in her chest - she just couldn't believe that somebody as graceful and beautiful as Kristin could love her so unconditionally and so passionately.

"I love you, baby," Idina murmured to her, kissing her softly. "I love you so much."

Kristin's eyes seemed to sparkle in the dim light as she threw her arms around Idina's neck and kissed her again happily.

"You taste amazing, by the way," she murmured with a smile as she sprinkled kisses along Idina's cheeks and neck sweetly.

"So do you," Idina smirked, leaning in to peck her on the lips.

Kristin chuckled, the smile vanishing from her eyes at a sudden thought. "What would I ever do without you, after having you like this..."

Idina frowned, looking at her with concern. "Don't say that, baby. I'll be with you, no matter what... I promise," she said quietly, letting her eyes fall shut as she kissed her jaw line.

She let out a bit of an anxious sigh. "I know, but... we're going to have to be separated at some point, even if it's just for a little bit... What are we gonna do, Dee?"

Idina shook her head in refusal - her stomach was twisting just at the thought of being away from Kristin. "I don't want to talk about this, sweetheart. I don't want to think about being away from you until I have to be..." she sighed, resting her head across her collarbone. The sound of Kristin's steady heartbeat beneath her skin was calming.

Idina felt her exhale beneath her, then her fingers tangling loosely in her messy hair. "Fine," she murmured, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you."

Idina smiled against her skin. The way she told her she loved her was always so sincere and genuine that she just couldn't help it. "I love you too, sweetheart."

"That's what I like to hear," Kristin smiled to herself as she continued to absentmindedly fiddle with Idina's hair, suddenly being overcome by a yawn. "Well I'm beat. You ready for bed, honey?"

"Mhm," Idina answered, yawning as well as she reached over to shut off the bedside lamp. "Good night, baby."

"Good night, Dee," Kristin smiled as she pulled the comforter up over them and cuddled up to her lover in the darkness. She knew that she'd only been with Dee for a day or so, but there was no denying that every second they'd spent together thus far had been inexplicably amazing. It didn't take her long to fall asleep in Idina's sturdy arms.


	5. Big Bad Taye

**A/N: **Hope you're enjoying! Reviews are lovely xoxo

The rest of the week seemed to fly by - it was to be expected, what with both of their busy schedules plus Walker in the mix. On Sunday Kristin spent most of the day with him while Idina was at her matinee - it was nearly seven by the time she arrived home that evening.

"Mommy!" Walker screeched as he ran to the door as she was letting herself in. She smiled, crouching down to embrace him - Kristin knew that she was happy to see him, but she could also tell that she was tired...

"Hi, sweetie," she greeted Walker, placing a kiss on his cheek before her eyes wandered over in Kristin's direction. She got up and walked over to her.

"Hi, baby," she murmured, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her gently, despite Walker's gagging noises in the background. Kristin couldn't help but think about how good it felt to be in the comfort of Idina's embrace again. She never truly realized that she really missed her until she came home - it was as if she didn't notice that she was tense while Idina was gone, but when she was back she felt so much more relaxed. Kristin could practically feel all of Idina's tension that she was holding onto, too. She knew that she truly did love what she was doing, but she just wished that there was some way to help her avoid getting worked up over everything all the time...

The two of them broke away and turned to look at Walker, whose gagging noises had intensified over the course of hardly a few seconds. Idina shot him a death glare and he instantly burst into mischievous giggles.

"Has this one been good for you today?" she asked Kristin, placing a hand on the small of her back and eyeing Walker suspiciously.

Kristin grinned knowingly at him. "You know, Dee - he has actually been great; I really think you'll be impressed. We went to the park, and he helped me do the laundry, and we watched a movie... aaand... we made dinner, too," she smiled even more broadly as Idina's mouth flopped open in surprise.

"What?! No way! You're kidding."

She just shook her head, unable to stop grinning.

"Kris!" she nudged her arm playfully. "You guys didn't have to do that."

Kristin put her hands on her hips, looking at her incredulously. "And you think I was gonna expect _you_ to do it after you've been working, just so I could sit at home and do nothing all day?"

She just bit her lip timidly, stifling a smile. Kristin knew she'd gotten her this time.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," she laughed as Idina leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Well, thank you, guys," Idina said as she bent down to bombard Walker with kisses.

"Stoppp, mommy!" he giggled, making an attempt to push her away with his tiny hands.

She stood back up, chuckling at him before she turned to face Kristin again. "What did you guys make, anyway?"

"Oh, nothing special," she shrugged. "Just chicken and rice and veggies."

"It's probably better than anything I can make," Idina smirked.

"Oh, stop it," she smiled, nudging her side with her hip. "You know that's not true."

"Really? I beg to differ," Idina grinned, nudging back. "Walker, go wash your hands please before we eat," she instructed him, and he ran off as they went into the kitchen.

"How was the show?" Kristin asked her, leaning against the counter.

"Oh, fine... just the same old, same old," she said with a weak smile, shrugging her shoulders and sliding into a chair at the table.

She smiled back tentatively, a bit concerned. "You seem really tired, sweetie."

Idina sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know; I guess it's all just... getting to me..."

Kristin frowned, walking over to her and wrapping her arms around her shoulders from behind, leaning her cheek against hers. "I wish you had more time to relax, honey..."

"I feel relaxed whenever I'm with you," Idina told her quietly, placing a hand comfortingly on her arm, closing her eyes and nuzzling her face against hers.

"Good," she murmured, placing a kiss on her cheek, then her nose, then lastly on her lips, where she lingered for a bit longer. Idina kissed her back softly, carefully resting her hand on her jaw line.

They broke away after a moment, meeting each other's gaze and smiling a bit timidly, but happily. Keeping her arms around her, Kristin took the opportunity to swing onto her lap, curling her head up in the crook of her neck as she wrapped her arms around her, running her hand up and down her back gently.

"Seriously, thank you for doing all of that for me today, Kris - and for watching Walker, too. It really means a lot to me to have you helping out," Idina told her intently, turning her head so that she could look at her.

The corners of her mouth turned up in a small smile. "Of course, Dee," she replied, absentmindedly tracing the contours of her face with her finger. "You don't need to thank me - I _want _to do this for you. I don't even know how you managed everything on your own before..."

She let out the tiniest of sighs. "It definitely is a lot easier with you here, honey."

"I love helping you out, sweetie. And I really love spending time with Walker, too."

She smiled this time. "We really are a family now, aren't we?"

Kristin nodded once, a massive grin overtaking her features. "We are, baby."

Idina closed the distance between them, kissing her once and pulling back to gaze at her intently; their faces hardly inches apart. "I love you."

"I love you," Kristin murmured, leaning in to kiss her again; her arms tightening around her as she kissed her back. They seemed to get completely lost in the moment, until -

"EEEEWWWWW!" Walker shrieked as he ran into the kitchen. Idina and Kristin pulled away from each other abruptly, both of them immediately turning their heads in the direction of the ear-piercing outburst.

"Walker..." Idina warned in her no-nonsense tone.

"Why are you always _kissing_?! It's _disgusting_!" he complained loudly, banging on Kristin's knees with his tiny fists.

Idina's jaw was now tightly set and she was ready to give him an earful. Kristin quickly got off of her lap and knelt down to Walker's level before she had the chance to flip her lid.

"Walker, honey - please don't be rude. Mommy's had a long day and she's very tired, so I need you to please use your inside voice, okay? No more screaming or yelling for tonight... got it?"

"Okay," he nodded, wringing his hands together.

She smiled at him reassuringly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, sweetie. Now go say sorry, please."

"I'm sorry, mommy!" Walker apologized, hugging her knees.

A smile crept up on her face - it was practically impossible to stay mad at him for long. "It's okay, baby," she said, pulling him up onto her lap and kissing his cheek. He leaned back against her chest and picked up one of her hands, playing with it. Idina mouthed a 'thank you' in Kristin's direction. She made a kissy face back at her and went to get some plates for dinner.

Kristin was feeling pretty pleased with herself at that point. She was still working and doing all the things that she loved, but she was getting to be a mom - something that she'd secretly always really, really wanted. Not to mention that she was finally with the love of her life, too.

It was kind of strange - being with Idina. Partly because they were so used to sneaking around and having a limited amount of time together... but also partly because being with a woman was strange. Not exactly _strange_, but... different. Before she met Idina, Kristin never would have thought that she'd end up with a woman. Even though she was sure of her feelings, she still found herself questioning everything. What if it really _was_ wrong to be with a woman? It didn't _feel_ wrong to her... It felt extremely different - but different in an exciting way.

She'd always thought that she ought to go and find a man and have a 'proper' family and everything, just like her parents wanted for her - heaven knows she'd had quite the number of opportunities - but something had stopped her each time. She would pull out all the excuses in the book, but at the end of the day, it had all come down to one thing - her gut instinct. And whether she'd admit it to herself or not, it was always Idina that had floated at the back of her mind when her relationships were getting serious, or she was about to get married... She could have _been_ married. She could've had a 'normal' life - but there had always seemed to be that lingering doubt, in every case... except in the case of Idina, that is.

Despite her certainty, she _still_ tended to wonder about whether or not she ought to find a man - but by then, it just seemed ludicrous and unnecessary. Why would she choose to be with a man when she could be with Idina? Kristin simply adored her - and in her heart, she knew that nobody would ever love her in the way that Idina did. She needed Idina, and Idina needed her.

But the main difference between Kristin and other people was that Kristin didn't see their relationship as simply 'two women' - she saw it as her and Idina. There was so much that she loved about Idina that her gender seemed to be an insignificant detail, after everything. She loved her smile, and her laugh, and her eyes... She loved the way that she looked at her so tenderly and that she always touched her so gently and so lovingly. She loved that their bodies fit perfectly together - Idina was only a few inches taller than her, rather than an entire foot. She loved it when her voice got all raspy when she was tired, and the way she breathed when she fell asleep... She loved her messy bedhead, and when she made her burnt pancakes every other morning, half-asleep. Her arms felt like home. She loved the taste of her lips, and she loved it when she moaned her name during sex, and... well, the sex was a whole other category on its own.

Of course, there were still a lot of things she liked about men. She didn't really know exactly how gay she was, or any of the logistics of it - but the one thing she knew for sure was that she was head-over-heels in love with Idina. No matter how much she 'liked' certain aspects of men, she knew that what she and Idina had was real - and she wasn't about to give that up just to fit in socially. The thought of losing half of her fanbase made her queasy, but that just couldn't be an excuse for her anymore. The thought of losing Idina was much, much worse. She knew that she deserved to have true love, whether it was with a woman or-

"Kris?"

"Hm?" she said, her head snapping up as she came back to reality from her short reverie.

"Do you want me to help with anything?" she asked from her place at the table.

"No, no," Kristin waved her hand in dismissal. "You stay there - I've got it, don't worry."

Later on, after dinner and after Walker had gotten to sleep, Idina and Kristin lay in bed together, cuddling in their pajamas. They couldn't have been closer to each other - Idina's arms were wrapped around Kristin, whose head was resting on her shoulder, and their faces were nearly pressed together. Their legs were intertwined with each other's and Kristin's arm was drooped lazily over Idina's waist. Neither of them said anything, but they didn't have to. It was peaceful. Idina had her head tilted so that her lips were pressed to Kristin's cheek - she kept planting tiny kisses there, and it was really relaxing, for both of them... Kristin loved just being there in her arms; she felt so at home. She was kind of starting to doze off...

"Kris, sweetheart?" Kristin felt Idina's words buzz across her skin.

"Mm," she managed to mumble in response. Her eyes were closed and half of her face was buried in her hair.

Idina pulled back from her a bit, brushing some of her hair out of the way as Kristin opened her eyes. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something - I just keep forgetting."

"What is it, honey?" she asked her, lacing her fingers through hers and trying to act somewhat alive.

She let out a small sigh, giving her a bit of a peculiar look. "Taye is coming here to pick up Walker tomorrow."

"...Oh."

Oh.

Great.

_Fantastic_.

She shot her a bit of a smirk. "I know..." she murmured, wrapping her arm back around her, and they assumed their original positions - but this time she rested her chin on the top of her head, and Kristin's face was turned in towards her neck.

"What are we going to do?" she wondered out loud. She simply couldn't imagine a possible scenario that _wasn't_ going to be painfully awkward...

Idina sighed. "God, I actually have no idea... I've hardly even thought about it until now... Maybe you could just go into another room when he shows up?"

"Yeah, I could... but... I kind of want to say goodbye to Walker..."

"Oh, right... Ah... well... shit."

She couldn't help but giggle. "Dee, I think we should just tell him. I mean, if we don't, Walker's bound to say something otherwise... The kid's got verbal diarrhea."

She laughed this time. "Oh, you're right... God, this is going to be _so _awkward."

Kristin had to laugh again. "Oh, please - you're telling _me_!"

"It's going to be horrible for _both _of us..."

She buried her face in Idina's shoulder, unable to stop laughing. "What are we even going to _say_?!"

"We... we... we'll just... we'll just tell him that... Wait, no... that won't be... yeah... umm, okay. Well I'll say: 'Taye, you remember Kristin, right?' and he'll say 'yes'. And we'll let him ask the questions."

A moment of silence passed before they both just burst out laughing again.

"Oh my goodness, Dee... we are awful! He's going to wonder how the heck we ended up together," she sighed. "He's probably going to figure out that we... you know..."

Idina sighed as well, running her hand up and down her back. "I think he probably already knew, sweetheart... It shouldn't come as a surprise to him."

She was quiet for a long moment before she replied; her stomach starting to churn uneasily. "I feel so awful..."

"Oh, baby, don't," she murmured, wrapping her arms even tighter around her. "It was a long time ago - what's done is done... and besides, he's already moved on, anyway."

Kristin pulled back to look at her, shocked. "He has?!"

She nodded slowly, a bit of a stony expression on her face. "Yeah. He's with some... supermodel chick. He'd been fooling around for months before we even split up..."

Her heart felt like it had just crumbled - she simply couldn't bear to see Idina looking so hurt over it. "Oh my goodness, Idina, sweetheart..." she saw her lips turn down into a pout and she felt her heart break all over again as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "Baby, look at me."

She sniffled quietly and slowly met Kristin's eyes as she placed her hands on either side of her face. "Do not - do _not _even _think _about feeling bad about yourself because of this. You know, I don't know Taye as well as you do, but goodness - the guy's _got _to be a real idiot to give up a lady as amazing as you," she told her honestly, making her laugh. "I don't know who the heck he's dating, but I already know that she can't compare to you... supermodel or not. You are the most phenomenal woman I've ever met, sweetheart - I'm the luckiest gal on the planet, I really am."

"Oh, Kris..." she murmured, clutching her close to her. "_I'm _the luckiest girl on the planet, because I have you..."

Kristin smiled. "You know that I love you no matter what. You are the most gorgeous and wonderful woman I've ever laid eyes on - I'll tell you that until you believe it. It's the truth, baby."

Idina pouted, burying her face into her neck abashedly. "What did I ever do to deserve you..."

Kristin pulled back from her slightly so that she could look at her. "We deserve each other... _don't_," she pointed at her warningly upon seeing her eyes light up excitedly at the accidental Wicked reference.

She burst into giggles, kissing her neck. "You did that on purpose..."

"I didn't mean to - I swear," she grinned, laughing along with her. "Ya goof..."

Idina chuckled to herself, leaning their foreheads together. "I love you, Kris."

"I love you, sweetheart," she mumbled against her mouth, kissing her once before resuming their super-comfortable cuddling arrangement once again. "You know, I don't even feel really badanymore. In fact, I can't _wait_ to tell Taye that his wife is now in much better hands..."

She nuzzled her face up against hers. "You mean, soon-to-be _ex_-wife..."

XXXXXX

"Walker, is there anything else you want to bring? Daddy will be here any minute now."

Walker did one last inspection of his room while Idina and Kristin leaned inside the doorframe, supervising. It was the following morning, and things had been a little bit hectic trying to get Walker all ready for his visit to L.A. It was going to be really strange when he left... and kinda nice, at the same time. As much as they both loved him, they were itching for some time to themselves - and not _just _for sex... though they both agreed that that was a big plus.

Kristin felt kind of guilty, because she was really anxious for Walker to leave... and not because she _wanted _him to leave, but because she had just gotten way too worked up over the whole 'Taye' thing. She had lost a tremendous amount of respect for him when she found out that he'd been unfaithful to Idina - but that still wasn't really a game changer for her. He still had no idea that they were together, and it was going to be awkward no matter what. She just wanted it all to be over and done with...

"Kris?"

"Hm? What?" her head snapped back up. She hadn't realized that she'd completely zoned out.

"Are you okay, honey?" Idina looked at her worriedly, taking her hand in hers. Kristin went over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist, leaning against her as she put her own arms around her.

She let out a little sigh. "I just want this to get this over with..."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. It's going to be fine," she assured her, kissing her on the forehead as Kristin just hugged her closer to her. She knew that worrying about it was probably pointless, but she couldn't help it.

Just then, Walker came back up to them.

"Got everything, honey?" Idina asked him.

He nodded. "I think so!"

Then they heard a knock on the door.

"DADDY!" Walker shrieked, bolting through the apartment.

_Ah, shit._

Idina giggled at her - she looked absolutely terrified. "Oh, baby, come here..."

Before Kristin could register what was going on, her back was being pressed against the doorframe and Idina's lips suddenly crashed down against hers, taking her completely by surprise.

When she pulled away, Kristin was a little breathless. "It's going to be _fine, _sweetie," she told her intently, resting her hand against her cheek.

Unable to say anything else, Kristin just put her hand on the back of Idina's head, guiding her lips back to hers again. _Maybe if we make out for a long enough time, Taye and the rest of the world will just evaporate around us..._ They'd be too busy to notice or even care.

"MOMMY OPEN THE DOOR!" they heard Walker screech in the distance momentarily.

They both grunted in frustration as they were forced to put an end to their kiss.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Idina called out to him impatiently.

"You sure will be later," Kristin winked at her.

She gasped loudly, her mouth flopping open in shock. "Kristin! You devil!" she exclaimed, smacking her butt as she burst into uncontrollable laughter. She just couldn't help herself.

"Come on," Idina rolled her eyes at her while stifling her smile, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the door. Kristin was reminded all too quickly of her impending doom and how it was just about to arrive. Suddenly she felt overwhelmingly queasy.

_Oh, God. I don't want to do this. Is it too late to go hide in one of the other rooms?!_

Before she could even register what the heck was happening, Idina was opening the front door.

_Oh God._

"Daddy!" Walker shrieked with delight, running into his father's arms.

_Ugh_. This was already far too awkward for her. Usually she was able to handle herself fairly well, but this was just not one of those days. She just wanted to sink into the floor and disappear, and maybe take Dee with her... Or maybe Taye could just disappear. Yeah, that would probably be better.

"Hey, kiddo," he chuckled as he stood up, facing Dee.

"Hey, you remember Kristin, right?" she blurted out before he even had the chance to glance in her direction. All she did was stand there with an awkward uncomfortable smile on her face, so Idina yanked her over beside her, trying (and failing) to make it seem like it wasn't the most awkward thing in the world.

At last, he looked at Kristin, a perplexed expression overcoming his features. "Uhh... yeah?"

Oh, he remembered her alright.

"Kristin is AWESOME!" Walker suddenly yelled, and she couldn't help but grin at him. She was glad that at least he thought so.

Taye just stared at the two of them for a long moment, and then he looked directly at her. "Are you... visiting, or something?" he asked suspiciously.

"I've been helping Dee out," she replied calmly, refusing to give him the impression that he intimidated her.

He still looked extremely confused. You could literally _feel _the tension in the room as he glanced again at them and then down at their intertwined hands. "Are you guys... together?"

It was dead silent for about half a second. Kristin looked up at Idina, squeezing her hand.

"Yes. We are," Idina said firmly.

"Kristin's my other mommy now," Walker announced happily, hugging her legs. She smiled down at him and placed a hand on his head, avoiding having to look at Taye. She wasn't even sure if he was looking at her or Idina, but she definitely didn't intend on finding out.

"Well... Walker, we should get going," Taye said after a minute. Kristin knelt down so that she could hug Walker.

"Bye, mama," he said quietly, making her heart melt as she squeezed him just a bit tighter and snuck a kiss on his cheek.

"Bye, sweetie," she murmured quietly back to him. She didn't feel comfortable saying anything else with Taye literally hovering over them. She stood up as he ran over to Idina, who scooped him up in her arms.

"You be good, okay?" she said, powdering his face with kisses as he squealed in protest. She set him back down and he went over to Taye, putting his backpack on as Taye took his suitcase.

"You ready to go?" he asked him.

"Yup!" he nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll talk to you later," he said to Idina as he started to open the door.

"Alright," she nodded once. "Bye, honey! Love you!" she called after Walker.

"Bye!" he waved as they walked out the door.

Idina and Kristin both seemed to hold their breath for a moment after the door had shut. After a few seconds had passed by, they both exhaled in relief as Kristin immediately sunk into Idina's arms.

"See - that wasn't so bad, was it?" Idina asked her as she wrapped her arms tightly around her, lightly pressing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Mm," was the only reply Kristin could manage, letting her eyes drift closed as she savoured being enveloped in Idina's embrace.

Kristin let out a little squeak as Idina suddenly scooped her up in her arms just like a child, her arms draped around her neck and her legs wrapped around her hips, the tops of their foreheads just touching.

"You're okay, you silly bean," Idina grinned up at her, gently pressing her lips to hers.

"I think I've come down with a disease... and it can only be cured by your lips," Kristin giggled as Idina kissed her again.

"Surely you should be cured by _now_," she grinned, their lips barely separating from each other's.

"It needs constant treatment, though," Kristin giggled again, smiling at her with bright eyes.

"Well in that case..." she said between kisses, starting to walk them to her bedroom, "I think we can make do."

Idina lay her down on her bed, crawling on top of her as she continued to kiss her softly, Kristin's fingers tangling themselves into her hair as she hummed softly at her touch. They pulled away for a moment, staring at each other admiringly.

"Don't worry about Taye... okay, sweetie? He's really not worth it. If he has any kind of problem at all, I promise I'll take care of it."

Kristin just smiled up at her. "I'm so glad that I have you to protect me from the Big Bad Taye..."

Idina burst into hysterical laughter, instantly making Kristin laugh along with her. "Big Bad Taye... Oh my gosh, Kris..."

"I love your laugh so much," she giggled, nuzzling her nose against hers.

"Well, he's definitely not 'big' - if you know what I mean..." Idina smirked, trying to stifle more laughter and failing as Kristin cracked up with her again.

"Oh, Dee - as if I'd forget that conversation," she grinned, shaking her head. "I don't really care what he thinks anymore, though. If he has a problem, it's his own damn fault. Ya snooze, ya lose..."

Idina giggled. "And you're so much better than him in bed too, so..."

Kristin laughed, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Ew. Gross, Dee. I don't want to even think about him going anywhere near you..." she said, making gagging noises as Idina laughed. "I'd like to think that I'm the better choice for more reasons that _that_, though..."

Idina smiled at her. "Of course, honey. You're wonderful," she assured her, leaning down to kiss her. "And so sexy..." she murmured, a certain look clouding her eyes as she gazed at her.

"_You're _sexy," Kristin smiled, kissing her deeply.

"I want to do nasty things to you," Idina smirked, gently biting her bottom lip.

A shiver coursed through her, resonating right between her thighs. That was such a turn on. "Mmm... Be my guest, baby."

Something made Kristin feel like maybe it wasn't turning out to be that bad of a day after all.

XXXXXXX

Kristin wasn't sure whether it was the sound of a cell phone ringing distantly or if it was the movement of the woman beneath her that woke her up later that day. She groaned softly as her lover slipped out from under her, and she found that her face was now pressed against the sheets on top of the mattress. She heard some faint rustling nearby.

"I'll be right back, sweetheart," she heard a very familiar voice whisper, and her lips turned up into a contented smile as she felt a soft kiss being pressed to her cheek. Even more faintly, she heard her answer the call and walk briskly out of the room as she felt herself quickly dozing off again...

Idina quietly padded into her living room, rubbing her eyes drowsily as she plopped herself down on the couch. "Taye? Did you guys make it to LA okay? Where's Walker?"

"Yeah yeah, everything's fine; he's just watching TV for a bit," he answered.

"Oh, good," Idina said, and a beat of silence passed.

"Don't you think you owe me some kind of explanation for what happened earlier?"

Idina was suddenly taken aback, blinking in confusion. She felt much more awake now. "Excuse me? An _explanation_?"

"Yeah - as in, why you didn't tell me that you were in a relationship - and with Kristin Chenoweth, of all people?"

Idina instantly felt her rage bubbling up at his mention of Kristin. 'Of all people'? What the fuck was _that _supposed to mean?! "I'm sorry, since when is it _any _of your business who I'm seeing?" she spat out sarcastically.

"Since we have a son together, and since he's _our_ son I think I have a right to know what's going on before you decide to involve him in your personal affairs."

Her anger was only intensifying with each word that he spoke. "Okay, _look_. You never informed _me_ that you were dating that... Amanda chick, or whatever the fuck her name is. And it's not like _I'm_ the one going out and partying at strip clubs in my spare time, so... I don't think you need to worry about Walker when he's with me. I'm staying out of the business of your relationship, so it's only fair that you stay out of mine."

"I just don't want Walker to get confused."

Idina glared angrily. "Walker understands the situation just fine, thank you very much."

"You've talked to him about it?"

"Of course I've talked to him about it! What do you think this is?!" she exclaimed, incredulous.

"I'm just worried about him. This is a hard enough adjustment for him as it is."

By then, Idina felt like she was going to explode. "Don't you fucking _dare_ try to make me feel guilty about this, Taye. If you think that I don't have Walker's best interests in mind, you've got another thing coming. For your information, Kristin cares about Walker just as much as we do, and if I thought that this would take a toll on him I would not be in a relationship in the first place. Your son is perfectly _fine_ - so quit acting like such a fucking smart ass."

Taye said nothing for a few seconds. "I just don't understand why you're with _her_."

"I wouldn't expect_ you_ to understand!" Idina blurted out - she was so pissed off that she didn't even care. "This is _not_ of your concern."

"You've loved her all along, haven't you?"

Idina just couldn't bring herself to answer his question, rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration. "This conversation is over. Just... get Walker to call me before he goes to bed, please."

Idina sniffled as she quickly walked back to her bedroom, feeling exhausted all over again. She relaxed slightly at the sight of Kristin sleeping soundly in her bed - she just looked so peaceful, and she was glad that she hadn't been awake to witness that ridiculous phone conversation.

Taking her robe back off, she got back underneath the covers and lay there flat on her back, not wanting to disturb Kristin. She stared at the ceiling, suddenly feeling very sad and exhausted.

Slowly, Kristin faded back into consciousness at the realization that Idina was back in bed with her. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw her blinking back tears, prompting her to crawl over to her immediately. She placed a hand on her cheek and looked at her with concern. "Dee? Dee what's wrong, honey?"

Idina just pouted as her tears began to pour out. She sniffled, refusing to meet Kristin's eyes.

Kristin's stomach knotted worriedly - she couldn't bear to see her like this. "Idina, baby... Please talk to me, sweetheart," she murmured, gently wiping away some of her tears. "What happened?"

She let out a shaky sigh, rubbing at her eye with her fist. "I... I talked to Taye."

Kristin's eyebrows furrowed; she suddenly felt very irritated. "Oh, honey... I swear to God, I'll kill him for making you cry. What on earth did he say to you?!"

Idina shook her head as more tears trickled down her cheeks - she didn't even know where to start. "He was just so full of shit. He was like, 'I'm worried about Walker'... and he was trying to make me feel guilty about being with you. And he said he 'just doesn't understand' why I'm with you," she sniffled, feeling so frustrated and done. "I wish he would just fuck off..."

Kristin sat up, rubbing the bridge of her nose as her anger quickly bubbled up within her. "That fucking _bastard_," she muttered under her breath. "I _will_ kill him for making you feel like this, 'Dina. I'm dead serious."

Idina laughed through her tears, sitting up and wrapping her arms around her from behind. "I'm sorry, Kris..."

Kristin whipped around to look at her incredulously. "What the heck are you apologizing to me for?! It's his fault, not yours, Dee... Goodness me, I'm not feeling very Christian right at this moment..."

Idina giggled softly, leaning her forehead against hers. "Don't worry, Kris - I gave him an earful. He pissed me off so badly..."

"Good for you, baby," Kristin murmured, gently kissing her. "I'm so sorry that he made you feel like this, sweetie. Don't you listen to a word he says."

Idina just shook her head. "I'm just so done with him..." she sighed. "I love you so much, Kris. He can go fuck himself."

"I love you too, baby. I'm sorry that he turned out to be such an asshole... But then again, I wouldn't have you if he wasn't," she smiled, gently brushing her hand against her cheek.

"Even if he wasn't... I would still pick you over him any day," Idina smiled back at her, kissing her softly.

"Mm... That's good to know," Kristin grinned against her lips before kissing her back. They wrapped their arms around each other as their kiss deepened, getting lost in each other's touch. Slowly, Kristin leaned Idina back against the pillows.

"Just relax, honey. I'm going to make you forget all about him..."


	6. Long Distance

**A/N: **Hello everyone! We've fast forwarded in time a bit since the last chapter, just so you know. Hope you enjoy it, and reviews are great as always! Thanks for you support. :)

Kristin groaned as the alarm set on her phone went off obnoxiously. She didn't want to think about what time it was - all she knew was that it was far too early to even be thinking about being awake.

She reached over and hit snooze, settling back into her bed. Next to her, Idina stirred quietly - her arms were wrapped loosely around the blonde's waist.

"Baby..." Kristin heard her murmur groggily, nearly inaudible. She was already having trouble keeping herself from dozing off again.

"Mm?" she hummed in reply, too sleepy to formulate a proper response.

"Do you _really_ have to leave?" Idina whined, her voice thick with dread and dismay.

Kristin sighed, frowning. "Sadly, yes."

It was the day that she was leaving for her concert in London, and neither of them wanted to be separated from each other. At all.

Immediately she felt Idina's arms wrap more tightly around her waist, pulling them even closer together. "Not anymore. You're not going anywhere," she breathed, nuzzling her face in her hair.

Frowning still, Kristin ran a hand gently over her forearm. "Oh believe me, honey; I don't _want_ to go anywhere... not without you, anyway."

Her grip tightened once again. "Please don't leave me, Kris."

The blonde bit her lip in frustration. "'Dina, please don't make this harder for me than it already is. I'm not _leaving_ you, for Pete's sake."

"What will I do without you here?" she sniffled, burying her head into the crook of Kristin's neck. "Not even Walker is here to keep me company..."

"Oh, Dee," Kristin sighed as she turned around, now face-to-face with her. "Sweetheart, it's just one week. I'm always a phone call away and I'll be home before you know it."

"A phone call and an entire ocean away," she mumbled, not making eye contact.

She frowned at Idina, tilting her chin back up towards her. "You're going to be just fine, sweetie. Having some alone time can't possibly be the _worst_ thing for you."

All she did was continue to pout before she leaned in to embrace her tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much, though."

Kristin squeezed her back, feeling even more awful as she felt Idina trembling in her arms. "Oh, honey... Please don't cry... Shhh... Breathe, just breathe... It'll all be fine, I promise," she murmured in her attempt to console her. She wished that she wasn't so upset; it was hard enough leaving her to begin with, even if it was just for a short time.

Idina just kept her face pressed into her shoulder, really not wanting to let her go. She knew that she was being a bit overdramatic... but she and Kristin had been practically inseparable for the past few months or so, and she had no idea how she was going to handle being away from her for an entire week. "I'm sorry... I'm being stupid."

"You're not being stupid, Dee," Kristin sighed, leaning back to brush some of her hair out of her face. "Trust me, I feel the same way, sweetheart," she smiled at her gently, brushing her tears away. Their gazes met and they both leaned in to kiss each other softly, both trying to savour the moment. They pulled away slowly after a minute, leaning their foreheads together.

"I love you," Idina whispered.

"I love you, too, Dee - more than anything," she told her, gently brushing her finger against her cheek.

Idina couldn't help but smile against her touch. "You're going to kill it in London."

Kristin blushed, smiling modestly. "I hope so..."

"I know you will. You're amazing," she assured her, leaning in to give her another kiss. "I wish I could go and see you perform..."

"Me too, honey... One day, it'll happen. And maybe one day we'll perform together again."

Idina beamed at this. "I would like that very much," she grinned, kissing her again - but they were abruptly interrupted by Kristin's alarm going off again.

"Ughhh," she grunted in frustration, leaning over to shut it off. "I'm sorry, baby. I have to get in the shower."

Idina grabbed her hand just as she was getting out of bed. "Can I come?"

Kristin just stared at her for a moment, a smirk appearing on her face. "Fine. But no funny business, missy."

Idina grinned deviously, practically jumping out of bed and wrapping her arms around her waist from behind. "Not making any promises."

Before long, the couple found themselves in a taxi cab headed to JFK. Idina sat with her arms around Kristin; their hands grasped together tightly. Kristin's eyes were closed as she leaned against Idina, who placed slow, gentle kisses on her cheek. Neither of them said anything - neither of them wanted to - partially because they didn't want to speak in the presence of the cab driver and partially because they were content just sitting in each other's company.

"Looks like we're here," Kristin whispered, squeezing Idina's hand as the airport came into view. Idina simply hugged her more tightly, pressing a kiss to her neck.

When the cab came to a stop, the driver got out to get Kristin's suitcase from the trunk, and the two had their chance to say goodbye. They couldn't get out of the car because they both knew that there would likely be paparazzi everywhere.

Immediately, they threw their arms around each other tightly. Idina pulled back to look Kristin in the eyes, placing a hand against her cheek. "Call me as soon as you get there, okay?"

She simply nodded, and Idina leaned in to kiss her. "Have a great time, honey. And have a safe flight. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Kristin managed to say, wrapping her arms around Idina's neck and kissing her again. She was trying not to be on the verge of tears - she was trying to be strong for her, but it was difficult... more difficult than she could've imagined.

"I'll be home before you know it," she said shakily, quickly kissing her one last time. "I love you, Idina."

"I love you," Idina replied as Kristin got out of the cab. "I'll see you soon."

"I'll call you as soon as I can," she assured her, blowing her a kiss before she closed the door. Idina watched as the cab driver handed her her suitcase and Kristin got her things together. She felt the car restart and saw Kristin wave to her. She smiled sadly, waving back. She saw her smile back at her as the cab at last drove off, and her awful feelings really set in. She missed her already.

Kristin sat on the long flight to London, restless as ever. It was already bad enough being away from Idina, but the fact that she couldn't call or even text her for the next few hours was extremely unsettling for her. She didn't want to think about it anymore - she didn't really want to think at all for a little while, in all honesty - but she just couldn't help it. She used to hate plane rides for this exact reason...

For years, she was able to distract herself with work by cramming her schedule with as much as she could possibly handle. That way, she was so busy that she didn't have time to really think about things... but on a plane, she was stuck by herself and forced to be alone with her own thoughts. As hard as she tried, she just couldn't shut her mind off.

Now, it wasn't so bad, though. Things were better for her now that she had Idina and Walker... She'd never realized how much she'd disliked being alone until she had Idina back in her life. Even though she'd seen other people over the years, it just wasn't the same. Nothing ever seemed to last, and nothing ever seemed to give her the true happiness that Idina had given her. It only now occurred to her that she'd been fooling herself with all of those other guys. Some were just jerks, plain and simple... and some hadn't been all that bad... but it just never seemed to work. She had always wondered... Why? Was it her? Was the universe against her? Was she not destined to find love? Would she be alone for the rest of her life?

But she _had_ found love. Idina had been her true love all along - she'd just been too small-minded to realize it...

She really should've known it from the start. She had never shared something so amazing with anyone before. Nobody had ever made her feel the way Idina made her feel. Nobody had ever loved her in the way she did. She was so lucky that she had come back into her life - she had never been this happy. Everything seemed to be falling into place, for once.

XXXXXXXX

Hours later, Idina lay in bed, staring at the ceiling blankly. She was back in Kristin's apartment... just because she felt like being there. It was kind of depressing, because she kept feeling like she would walk into the apartment in any minute and announce that she was home... but at least her place kind of felt a bit like she was still present. At Idina's apartment, it just seemed a lot emptier without her, and her absence was so much more noticeable. She wished that she could say that she had a decent excuse to be sulking around in her own self-pity, but really, the only reason she was still awake was because she was waiting for Kristin to call.

Normally she wouldn't even be this tired after a show, but missing Kristin all day had resulted in emotionally draining her even more, leaving her feeling absolutely exhausted. She just hated being without her - she felt so alone. The apartment was dead silent apart from the regular sounds of traffic outside, and she had no motivation or energy to focus on anything at that moment, so she was kind of just stuck how she was. She hoped that she would feel better after talking to Kristin, but there was really no way of knowing.

A few minutes later, the sound of her cell phone going off jolted her upright. She practically pounced on it, answering the call immediately.

"Kris?!"

"Hey, sweetheart."

Idina exhaled deeply, already feeling so much less tense after hearing her voice. "You got to London okay?"

"Yep; everything was just fine, honey. How was your show?"

She let out a little sigh. "Oh, it was alright. I'm so tired though... I miss you so much. I hated not being able to talk to you all day..."

Kristin frowned, automatically wishing she could be back at home with her. "I miss you too, baby... I just wish I could teleport home to see you right now."

Idina had to giggle at this. "How do you like London? Have you seen much of it yet?"

"No, not much yet... just a bit on the cab ride to the hotel. It's pretty late now, anyway... but I have a really nice view from my room - which is really fancy, too... but it would still be so much better if you were here."

Idina just smiled sadly. "Aww, I wish I could be... I promise we can go on vacation sometime soon."

Kristin just grinned to herself. "That sounds wonderful, honey. I think you could really use a break, Dee."

She sighed again, fiddling with her hair. "We both need to get away for a while..."

"Agreed. Just you and me... no interruptions."

Idina smirked deviously. "I hope you know that we're not leaving your bed for at _least_ one day when you get back."

The same grin appeared on Kristin's face. "Fine by me, sweet cheeks," she said, both of them giggling. "Did you talk to Walker today?"

"Yeah, he's the same as always... crazy. He seems to be having fun with Taye, so..." she couldn't help but roll her eyes just thinking about him.

Kristin had to laugh - she knew exactly what face Dee was making at that moment. "Oh, Dee... you know he loves us, too."

"I know... I just hate that this feels like a competition."

She frowned. "I'm sorry, honey. He's only young, though; don't worry... I'm sure he'll always love both of you just the same."

"I hope so. Sometimes I just wish that Taye could like, leave or something... but then I realize that Walker needs his dad," she sighed.

"Exactly. And at least you can trust Taye... He could be worse."

"You're right... I guess I just miss Walker."

"I miss him, too. Maybe we can all get on Skype tomorrow," Kristin suggested.

"I'd like that," Idina smiled.

"So what are you up to now, missy?"

"Ugh, nothing... I'm at your apartment," she smirked.

A bewildered expression appeared on Kristin's face. "What? What the heck are you doing there?!"

Idina burst out laughing. "I like your bed... Plus everything smells like you."

Kristin snorted. "You are so weird!" she exclaimed while Idina continued to laugh hysterically on the other end. "How did I end up with such a weirdo?"

She grinned. "You know you love me."

"You got me there," Kristin chuckled.

"What time is it there, anyway?"

"Ah... 12:30."

She frowned. "You should probably get to bed, sweetie."

Kristin sighed. "I guess. How in the heck am I supposed to sleep without you here?"

Idina giggled, despite the aching pain in her chest. "Ugh, I know. We'll just have to suck it up, won't we?"

She smiled to herself. "Yeah. I love you so much, Dee."

"I love you too, baby," she said, wishing she was there to kiss her good night. "I'll text you in the morning. Have fun, and take lots of pictures for me."

"Okay, sweet pea. Good night; love you."

"Love you, too. Sweet dreams, honey."


	7. Memories

**A/N: **Hello everyone, here's the update! There's a flashback in between this. Oh, and in case it isn't clear, this scene takes place sometime during the following day. Enjoy, and reviews are lovely! xxx

Idina heard the music, read the words - but she still could hardly believe her senses. Was this real? Of course it was... She couldn't possibly be imagining something like this, could she? She felt so stupid... how could she have not known about this before? She'd really been hurt because of her, hadn't she? And she hadn't even known... She felt so sick, regretting so much. Oh, great - now she couldn't stop crying. She could've sworn that this had seemed like a good idea at the time...

Shakily, she picked up her phone and dialled Kristin's number - she didn't even stop to think that she might have been busy. She was far too distraught to think properly.

Over in London, Kristin's iPhone buzzed with Idina's incoming call. She frowned, wondering why she was phoning her so randomly, and silently hoped that everything was okay as she answered it.

"'Dina? Is everything okay?"

Idina tried to take a deep breath to help calm herself down. "Kris, I have to ask you something..."

"Dee, are you crying? What's going on?" she asked urgently, her eyebrows furrowing in worry.

"Are these... are these songs about... us?"

Songs? What songs? Now she was just confused. "Huh? What songs, sweetheart?"

Idina sniffled, still having trouble holding back her tears. "You know... the songs off of your album. The country one."

Kristin paused for a moment, trying to piece together what the heck was going on over there. "Dee, why the heck are you listening to my CD right now?"

Idina hugged her knees to her chest, feeling really stupid but still extremely sad, despite herself. "Because I... because I miss you. I... I thought it would make it better..."

Kristin felt like her heart was literally breaking as she processed this. "Oh, Dee, honey... I'm so sorry, baby. I'm about to go into a rehearsal right now - I promise I'll call you as soon as I'm done, okay?"

Idina's heart just tugged more painfully at the thought of her hanging up. "But Kris... are they? About... us?"

She froze, biting her lip and feeling like she was going to cry herself. She was so frustrated that there was such a long distance separating them. All she wanted was to drop everything and rush back to her right away. "Can we maybe discuss this later, honey?"

Idina's lip quivered nervously. "Please, Kris? Can you tell me before you go?"

Kristin let out a shaky breath. "Uh, well... yes. Some of them I sang for us," she said, nearly gasping out loud as she heard Idina start crying even harder. "Oh, honey... oh no. Damn it," she muttered under her breath, nearly about to start cursing herself. She just wanted to be back in her apartment with her. Immediately. "Idina, sweetheart - please try to calm down. Breathe, just breathe... I promise we can talk about this later, okay? You know I can't bear to see you upset... Hang in there, sweetie. I love you so much."

"I love you," Idina somehow managed to choke out. "God, I'm sorry Kris... I don't know what's wrong with me..."

Kristin bit her lip, hating this so much. "Don't be sorry, honey. _I'm_ sorry that I can't be there with you right now," she sighed gruffly, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment. "Seriously, I love you. I love you more than Maddie loves her treats... and more than Walker loves Michael Jackson."

Idina giggled at this, and just the sound alone seemed to take a massive weight off of Kristin's shoulders. "Aww, I miss them... and I love you more than you love shopping."

Kristin gasped. "Goodness! You must love me a lot."

This made her giggle again, and Kristin couldn't hold back her smile. "You know I do, Kris... gosh, I'm really sorry for this."

"No, no, no. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it, Dee - I promise that it's okay," Kristin assured her. "And if you _really_ want to listen to my music, I suggest _As I_ _Am_. It's Christian music; it's supposed to be relaxing... or listen to some Beyoncé. That'll make you feel better."

"Okay. Thank you, Kris," Idina smiled, wiping her tears away with a shaky hand. She always found herself in awe of how Kristin never failed to make her feel so much better. "Anyway, you go and have a good rehearsal, honey. I love you so much."

"Thank you, sweetheart. I hope you feel better in the meantime. Love you! MWAH!" she exclaimed, making Idina laugh again with her ridiculous kissing noises.

"You're insane! I'll talk to you later, then?"

"Absolutely! Bye, Dee!"

"Bye, honey," Idina smiled as the line disconnected. Even though they were miles and miles away, Kristin somehow always managed to put a smile on her face.

XXXXXXXX

"Great show, darling," Idina said as she pulled Kristin close in her arms after they'd shut themselves in her dressing room after one of their Saturday matinees - both of them were still in costume. Although the two-show days were more tiring, they both still enjoyed it because it gave them an excuse to spend time together.

"You, too," Kristin giggled as Idina leaned in to kiss her. "What do you want to today, sweet pea?"

"Well, I need to shower first obviously," Idina laughed. "But then we are free to do whatever you want."

"I need to shower, too, actually," Kristin frowned. "The stupid bubble machine broke again and it leaked all over me."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry! Hey..." she said, a peculiar look suddenly appearing on her face. "Why don't you shower with me today?"

"Oh?" Kristin raised her eyebrows at her in surprise and... curiosity?

"You know... to save water," Idina smirked, biting her lip cheekily. "And it wouldn't hurt to have someone help me get this makeup off of me, either."

Kristin just smirked back at her, shaking her head. "You, Ms. Menzel, are something else. Did you know that?"

Idina just grinned like a big goofball. "Oh, please. You know you want to get in the shower with me."

"Or is it _you_ that wants to get in the shower with _me_?" Kristin raised her eyebrow at her again, still smirking deviously. "I'm gonna go change, I'll be right back."

Idina quickly pulled her in for one more kiss, grinning at her softly. "Don't be long."

"I won't keep you waiting," Kristin winked before leaving the room.

A few minutes later, Kristin crept back into Idina's dressing room, grinning to herself at the faint sound of running water. She was already in the shower.

"Kris?" Idina called out after she'd let herself into the bathroom.

"Hey, lover," Kristin drawled in response, flinging her bathrobe onto one of the towel racks. She opened the glass door and stepped into the shower - but not before slyly checking out her butt first. Shivers went down her spine as she took in her dripping wet body - her arms and back were still green, but it didn't matter much to her.

"Ooh!" Idina jumped slightly and giggled in reaction to Kristin sliding her arms around her waist from behind. "Hi, sweetie."

Kristin grinned, kissing her slippery (and still green) shoulder. "Did you think I was someone else?"

Idina laughed again, turning around to face her. "I would've screamed my head off if that had been the case."

Kristin's smile just broadened, wrapping her arms around her neck and reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss her. Being with Idina just made her truly happy - even though her time spent with her was limited, she absolutely loved every minute that they had together.

They pulled away after a moment, both eyeing each other a bit shyly, making themselves burst out laughing.

"Okay, where's your cloth?" Kristin asked her, picking up one of her green arms as Idina handed it to her. She just grinned as Kristin started scrubbing her arm, both of them trying (and failing) not to check out each other's glistening body.

"You know, I think you should shower with me more often," Idina said after a minute.

Kristin laughed. "Wouldn't we get in some sort of trouble if someone found out?"

Idina just shrugged. "I don't even think that the cast would really care."

"You're probably right," she giggled, turning Idina around so she could get the back of her shoulders and neck.

"Okay, I think I'm done now," Kristin announced after a few more minutes, spinning her around once to make sure she didn't miss anything.

"You sure?"

"Hmm... Oh, Dee - you missed some spots on your face," she giggled, reaching up to wash them away. "Okay... that's better," she smiled as Idina's eyes fluttered open after she rinsed her face, her gaze meeting Kristin's.

"Thank you," Idina told her, looking into her eyes intently as Kristin wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Of course, honey," she gazed back at her, reaching up to kiss her again. Idina bit down on her lip softly, suddenly making their sweet kiss not quite so innocent. Kristin slid her tongue into Idina's mouth, tracing her lips before she sucked on her bottom lip, surprising the brunette in the most pleasant way possible. She then pulled away to kiss her jaw line and neck, taking her time with each kiss - each one was passionate and deliberate, making Idina sigh quietly in satisfaction. With a devious look, Kristin gently pushed her against the glass panel of the shower, pressing her hands against her stomach as she bent down further to kiss her breasts.

"Oh, Kristin," Idina murmured as she took her nipple in her mouth, sucking and flicking her tongue against it. Seeing Kristin soaking wet and naked, combined with what she was doing was all just too much for her. "Mm, honey," she sighed, lacing her fingers through her damp hair.

After she was done teasing her breasts, Kristin continued to move downward, kissing her sleek stomach, making her breathing quicken and her anticipation grow stronger at a rapid pace.

Giving Idina a sly look, Kristin got on her knees and ran her hands up her legs, nearly making the brunette tremble under her touch. Then, all of the sudden she gasped as she felt Kristin's tongue inside of her, moving all around. Her arms locked tightly around her thighs as she reached deeper, flicking her tongue rapidly against her special spots and sucking on her clit. She was ruthless - the things she was doing to her were insane. She had her gasping, writhing and moaning almost uncontrollably. Kristin didn't stop until Idina came forcefully against her, nearly screaming out loud as a result.

"Kristin... oh my god..." she panted, her knees trembling. She wasn't even sure if she was able to stand on her own after that.

Kristin stood up, wiping her mouth and giving Idina a sexy look while she caught her breath. "Did you enjoy that, honey?"

"Oh, you are so gonna get it," Idina warned, making her grin before she found herself being shoved against the other panel of the shower.

"Oh... ohhhh," Kristin moaned as Idina licked and sucked on her breasts, gasping as she felt her gently bite down on her nipple.

"Mm... I like this kind of payback," the tiny blonde panted as she continued to fondle her breasts.

"Oh, Dee," Kristin cried out as Idina suddenly slipped her fingers inside of her, immediately starting to thrust into her. She was definitely having no mercy on her. Kristin's breathing got quicker and quicker as Idina went faster and harder, not wasting any time.

"Oh, oh... Idina," she panted as she got closer, gripping the brunette tightly as she leaned her head back against the glass.

It wasn't long before her orgasm rippled through her leaving her breathless, gasping and squeezing Idina with all of her remaining strength.

"Ohhhhh my goodness," Kristin sighed, slumping against the glass panel as Idina scooped her up in her arms, wrapping her legs around her waist. Weakly, Kristin placed her hands on Idina's shoulders as the taller woman leaned in to kiss her softly and gently, the water still cascading over them.

"That was so amazing, Dee," Kristin told her quietly, their faces barely inches apart.

"I agree," Idina replied, gently cupping her cheek with her hand. "Are you ready to get out?"

She just nodded, grinning. "I'm probably a gigantic prune by now."

Idina giggled, shutting the water off and hopping out for a minute to grab towels, wrapping herself in one first and then the other around Kristin. She just couldn't help but smile at the sight of her huddled up in the thick towel - her hair was a tangled mess and there was not a stitch of makeup left on her face, but Idina still thought that she was absolutely beautiful.

"You're so cute," she smiled widely, pecking her on the lips.

Kristin just grinned back at her from ear-to-ear, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her, her towel dropping to the ground in the process.

Idina laughed as they pulled away after a moment. "Well, looks like that's not going to work," she said, getting Kristin's robe, helping her into it and putting her own on as well. "Here, sweetie - let me brush out your hair," Idina beckoned to her, starting to untangle the knots. "How did you even get it into this rat's nest in the first place?"

"It just happens every time," Kristin chuckled, enjoying the feeling of Idina running the brush through her hair. She loved the little moments that they shared together, probably more than anything.

"Okay, all done," she announced after a minute, and Kristin simply situated herself into her arms, insisting on being carried again.

"Is it nap time yet?" she asked her, leaning her face against Idina's shoulder.

She just giggled. "It can be, if you want it to be."

"I'd like it to be nap time."

"Okay, honey," she grinned, carrying her off to the couch in her dressing room, lying down and arranging themselves so that they were comfy. Kristin cuddled up nice and cozy next to Idina - the younger woman could just tell that her lover was about ready to pass out at any second.

"'Dina?" Kristin suddenly mumbled quietly, her eyes already closed.

"Yes, sweetie," Idina murmured back, gently pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I think that we should fuck in the shower more often."

Idina burst out laughing. "I agree, honey; I agree," she said, nuzzling her face against hers.

"I love you, Idina."

"I love you, too, baby," Idina replied, softly pressing a kiss to her lips. "Sweet dreams, my darling."

XXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Idina found herself suddenly jolted awake by the ear-piercing noise coming from her phone. It took her a few seconds to figure out what was actually happening - she hadn't realized that she'd fallen asleep, and her loud ringtone had shocked her. Not to mention, she was a little dazed at how clearly and explicitly she'd dreamt of that distant memory at the Gershwin... not that she would ever forget it. She reached for her phone, smiling sleepily at the call display - it was Kristin, of course.

"Hey, baby," she murmured lazily, stretching herself out.

Kristin exhaled deeply, relieved that Idina seemed to be a lot more calm than when she had last spoken to her. "Hey, darling. Are you feeling any better?"

Idina couldn't stop herself from giggling. "I fell asleep."

Kristin just grinned, shaking her head. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Oh, shush," she laughed. "I had the best dream..."

"What was it?" she asked her curiously.

"Remember that time, at the Gershwin? In the shower?"

A massive grin appeared on the blonde's face. "Which time?"

"The first time."

She raised her eyebrows, smirking. "Oh... _oh. _I do remember that. How could I possibly forget it?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Idina chuckled. "Anyway, before we get too carried away... how was your rehearsal?"

"Oh, fine... I was mostly just worried about you..."

Idina frowned. "You don't need to worry about me, honey..."

"I can't help it," she countered, rubbing the bridge of her nose in her exasperation. "I can't stand being so far away from you."

Idina's frown deepened, her heart suddenly aching painfully. "Me either... I can't wait for you to come home."

"Me either, baby - me either," she agreed, sighing.

"I didn't know you wrote songs about us," Idina commented idly after a moment.

"Well, I only wrote - cowrote - one of them... _Mine to Love_," Kristin grimaced, feeling guilty that she had to find out that way.

Idina pouted. "That one crushed me..."

Kristin frowned, wanting to hug her more than anything. "I'm so sorry, baby."

Idina sighed. "_I'm_ sorry, Kris."

"Huh? Sorry for what?" she asked, confused.

"I really hurt you, didn't I?" she breathed out shakily, feeling tears coming on again. "I know apologizing won't change anything, but... I... I wish I could. I am so sorry. I wish I could have saved you from that..." she trailed off, tears trickling down her cheeks just at the thought of her in pain.

"Oh, Dee," Kristin sniffled, feeling tears coming on as well. "It wasn't your fault, sweetheart. As much as I don't regret it, and as right as it felt, what we did was wrong - and we were bound to be hurt by it. Yes, it was awful and everything - but I learned from it, and now I have everything I've ever wanted. I've never been happier, sweetie. Things might not have turned out as good had we done anything differently. Everything happens for a reason, baby... You don't have to apologize. I promise you that it was all worthwhile."

Idina wiped at her tears, thinking. She let out a little chuckle, in spite of herself. "How do you always know exactly what to say..."

Kristin smiled. "Trial and error, sweetie."

She giggled. "Your music really is beautiful though, Kris."

Kristin smiled to herself. "Thank you, sweet pea. It's not quite as beautiful as you, though."

At this, Idina instantly dissolved into more laughter. "Okay... that was pretty bad."

She just grinned. "Oh, whatever. You're probably grinning like an idiot right now."

"Am not!" she exclaimed, though her smile just grew even wider.

"Are too!" Kristin bickered back. She knew her too well to be wrong.

The two of them just burst out laughing. "My goodness, we sound like a bunch of two-year-olds," Idina giggled.

"We'll end up hanging out with Walker's friends at some point," Kristin joked.

"The scary thing is... I can actually see it happening," she replied, cracking them both up again.

"I can't wait to come home and see you," Kristin said distantly, staring at the ceiling of her hotel room.

"I can't wait, either," Idina said, frowning. "How did we even manage to spend so many years away from each other?"

Kristin just shook her head. "I guess we just fooled ourselves."

"I promise I'll never leave you, Kris..."

"I won't leave you either, honey. I'm tired of making stupid mistakes."

"Me, too... I finally feel like I'm doing something right."

"That makes two of us, baby," Kristin smiled to herself. "Hey, do you think we could try Skyping with Walker now?"

"Sure, that sounds great! I'll call him right now," Idina said, suddenly feeling somewhat more energized.

"Okay, honey! Talk to you in a few," Kristin smiled, hanging up and getting out her laptop. She felt so bad about having to leave Dee by herself - she wanted to do some really special for her... She wasn't sure exactly what yet, but she was determined to somehow make it up to her.


	8. Pillow Princess

**A/N: **Hellooo! Here's the new chapter! Thanks so much for all of your feedback, etc. - I really, really, really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy this chapter! ;) Reviews are amazing, as always!

Idina rushed through the backstage hallways of the Richard Rogers theatre, practically ripping off her body mic and mumbling thanks at the people she passed who threw out the same old compliments that she got every single night. Of course, she appreciated them - but it was Wednesday, one of the begrudging two-show days - and she was beyond exhausted. She just couldn't wait to get home and... _Oh, yeah._ She sighed in frustration, remembering that Kristin still wouldn't be home.

_Whatever,_ she thought_. I still want to get home._

Sighing again gruffly, she let herself into her dressing room and took off her blazer, draping it over a chair and not really paying much attention to anything. She was so out of it; her brain was absolutely fried after the long day, and every bone and muscle in her body seemed to ache. She then chucked her mic onto her desk, and saw something out of the corner of her eye - she suddenly jumped up and let out a surprised yelp. Apparently she wasn't alone in the room...

"Did I scare ya?" drawled an all-too familiar country accent.

Idina thought that her eyes might pop out of her head - she had to do a double-take. "KRISTIN?!"

"Hi, sweetheart!" she greeted her happily from her place on the couch.

"I-what...? Is this for real? Am I dreaming?!" Idina stammered, in shock.

Kristin just gave her a skeptical look. "Are you crazy?! Of course it's real!" she grinned, running over to her and jumping into her arms. Idina scooped her up and spun her around once as they laughed together, gazing at each other happily.

"My goodness, I missed you so much," Kristin quietly whispered to her, brushing her fingers against her cheeks and subconsciously holding her breath as she took in her features all over again.

"I missed you too... Probably too much," Idina murmured with a bit of a sheepish smile, making Kristin giggle as she leaned down to kiss her at last.

Idina squeezed her tighter as their kiss deepened, and moved backwards to lean against the door, reaching out and locking it behind them.

"Wouldn't want anyone interrupting us, would we?" she smirked at the tiny blonde in her arms.

"That would probably turn out to be... just a little bit awkward," she laughed as she leaned back in for another kiss. Slowly, Idina crossed the room over to the couch, sitting them both down with Kristin in her lap.

"God, I missed kissing you," Kristin smiled, their faces hardly inches apart.

"Me, too," Idina smiled back. "But... what are you doing here?! What made you come home so early?"

"I missed you too much," she said softly, absentmindedly tracing her jaw line. "And I didn't want to leave you alone any longer. Plus the other days I had planned were just supposed to be vacation days... and what the heck was I supposed to do in London without my baby?"

Idina's smile was so wide, she felt like her cheeks were about to start hurting. "Oh, Kris... you didn't have to do that!"

"I know... but I wanted to. It wasn't much of a vacation when I was missing you all the time."

"Oh, honey," she pouted, kissing her again. "I missed you so fucking much. It was unbearable."

"Oh, Dee... Me too, baby; me too," Kristin murmured, leaning her forehead against hers.

"So did you actually _see_ the show tonight?" Idina asked her teasingly.

"Oh, hush," she giggled, nudging her in the ribs. "Yes, I saw it. I told you I would."

"Well it's about time," she grinned. "So? What did you think?"

Kristin just shook her head. "I... It... You were... You were phenomenal, 'Dina. The whole show was. I bawled like a baby. I'm so proud of you, sweetheart."

"Oh, Kris..." Idina murmured, leaning in to kiss her softly again. Her heart felt full.

"I'm going to have to go over and give that James a talking to, though," she told her, tucking a strand of her wig's hair behind her ear. "Jerry and Anthony are flaming gays, so it's okay. But that James... I don't know about him."

Idina rolled her eyes. "Oh _please_. James is happily married, for your information."

All she did was raise her eyebrows at her skeptically.

"_Kris_! Cut it _out_!" Idina hit her arm playfully as Kristin suppressed her grin.

"What? I'm just saying that marriage hasn't stopped you _before_..."

Idina raised her eyebrows this time. "Hey, I wouldn't be talking!"

Kristin just laughed. She loved seeing Idina get all riled up. "I know, I know. I still think I'm gonna have a chat with him though, just to tell him where your interests lie..." she said, running a finger underneath her chin, and Idina just looked at her doubtfully. "You know, just so he doesn't get any _ideas_."

Idina shook her head, rolling her eyes again. "_Not_ necessary."

She chuckled to herself, inching closer to her. "I just don't like seeing him getting all lovey-dovey with you up there," she murmured, kissing her.

Idina pulled away after a moment. "How do you think I felt about you and _Norbert_? And Aaron Sorkin? Sean Hayes? Dana? And when I try not to imagine exactly how many guys you've slept with in total..."

"Hey! Now you're making me sound like some kind of slut," Kristin pouted at her.

She laughed. "You're not. But do you see my point?"

Kristin smirked. "I _guess_," she admitted grudgingly, curling up against her. "I still don't like that James, though..."

"Oh, leave poor James alone, for God's sake," Idina said as they both giggled and she leaned her head against hers. "So other than that - you liked the show?"

"I loved it. I love _you_," Kristin tilted her head up so that she could kiss her softly.

"I love you, too," Idina told her once they'd pulled away, gazing at her lovingly as she brushed her finger over her lips. "Hey, how was your concert?!"

Kristin grinned. "Wonderful. It's got to be my favourite gig that I've ever done. I wish you'd been there, 'Dina. It was amazing."

"Oh, I wish I could've been. I'm so glad you enjoyed it. You really deserved a big concert like that," she told her, smiling back at her.

"Thank you, honey," she said, pecking her softly on the lips. "Oh - I brought you some scones, by the way. And they're _not_ gluten-free."

"Oh great, are you trying to fatten me up now?" Idina joked with her, not to Kristin's amusement. "I'm just kidding, Kris! Thank you," she said, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her for what felt like the billionth time.

Idina felt herself easily getting so lost in their kisses - it was as if once their lips met, all of the thoughts whirring about in her head just suddenly stopped. It was amazing how relaxed she felt now that Kristin was back. She seemed to be the only thing that really mattered to her at that moment - but she knew she had other things to do...

"Baby..." Idina murmured, slowly separating them - though their faces were still inches apart. "I have to get changed and go do the stage door... but I promise we can leave as soon as I'm done, okay?"

"Okay," Kristin smiled at her sleepily, gently running a finger across her cheek. "I'm going to take a nap while you do that. Wake me up when you're ready to leave."

"Alright, honey," Idina said as she got up, smiling back at her as she settled herself into the couch. She figured that she must have been tired after such a long flight home, plus the jet lag. "I'll try to be as quick as I can," she quietly assured her, bending down to place a kiss on her forehead.

XXXXXXXXX

"Kris... Kristin, wake up, honey," Idina knelt by the couch in her dressing room, gently rousing her girlfriend about an hour later. She had really passed out cold.

"Hm? Huh? What? What's going on?" Kristin mumbled in a dazed frenzy - she had no idea what was happening. "Idina is that you?"

Idina couldn't help but giggle. "I'm right here, baby," she said, softly kissing her on her cheek.

"Where are we...?" Kristin slowly sat up, squinting in the bright light.

"We're at the Richard Rogers, silly," Idina told her. "You don't remember?"

She sat there looking extremely confused for a moment until it all came back to her. "Oh. _Ohhhh!_ I remember now!" she grinned happily. "Is it time to leave?"

Idina grinned widely - she'd thought it was impossible to love her any more than she already did. "Yes, sweetheart. I have to ask you, though... are you okay with leaving out of the stage door?"

Kristin hesitated, pondering this for a moment. "You know what... sure, Dee. Why the heck not."

Idina raised her eyebrows, surprised. "Really? Are you sure, Kris?"

Kristin just smiled at her, leaning closer to her and taking her face in her hands. "I love you, Idina - and that's all that matters to me. We shouldn't feel like we have to hide just because we're afraid of the people who won't like us being together..."

Idina slowly took a deep breath, keeping her eyes locked with Kristin's and brushing her hand against hers. "You're right, Kris. I'm tired of hiding us... I love you," she murmured quietly, closing the distance between them to kiss her softly.

"I love you, too, baby," she smiled, their noses brushing against each other's. "Now let's get the heck outta this place."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Idina said, standing up and helping Kristin up from the couch. "Ready?"

"Yup!" she said, swinging her purse over her shoulder and lacing her fingers through Idina's.

"You're not going to stop for anyone, are you?" Idina asked her, just to be sure.

Kristin shook her head vigorously. "No way, José! I am sooo pooped and ready to get home."

"That makes two of us, honey," Idina murmured as they left her dressing room; her bodyguards were waiting outside and they all headed to the door. "Well, here goes nothing," she said, looking down at Kristin as they squeezed each other's hands and pushed through the door.

There was a lot of commotion when they got outside - especially when people started noticing that Kristin was tagging along. Idina held onto Kristin's hand tightly, and there was hardly any space left between them - she was feeling extra protective of her that night, and she just wanted to get them home more than anything. There were a lot of iPhones snapping photos, a lot of Playbills being waved around, a lot of questions being asked... but the two women simply said good night to all of the fans and made their way into the car waiting for them.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Idina asked Kristin with a grin as they snuggled up close to each other in the back seat of the big SUV.

"A little hectic, but it's not like that's unfamiliar... It'll be interesting to see what everyone's going to say about this, though," Kristin replied with a curious look on her face.

"Well, whatever they say... it won't matter to us. Right?" Idina asked, gently brushing her fingers against Kristin's cheek.

"Right," she said quietly, looking up at Idina as she kissed her on the lips lightly. "I love you. I know I've said that like, eight times since I got here, but... I really do, Dee."

"I love you, too, honey," Idina replied, giggling. "And I'll never get tired of hearing it from you," she added, kissing her again.

"Good," Kristin smiled, just curling up even closer to her, her head resting in the crook of her neck.

"I can't wait to be at home... and in my bed... with you," she sighed quietly, smiling to herself.

"Me either, baby; me either," Idina smiled as well, nuzzling her face in her hair. "Maybe I'll actually be able to sleep tonight now that you're home..."

"Well... we'll see about that," Kristin winked at her, making her giggle.

Back at the apartment, Kristin was about to get out a pair of pajamas from her drawer when she felt a familiar hand glide down her forearm and stopping to rest over her own hand. She froze as their fingers laced through each other's and she felt herself suddenly leaning back against a figure that could only be Idina - nobody else felt so familiar to her and nobody else seemed to fit against her as well as she did. She then felt her arms wrap around her waist and she permitted herself to rest her head against her chest. She shivered, her skin tingling as Idina started to softly kiss her neck. She sighed, closing her eyes - it felt inexplicably wonderful to be touched by her again... even if she had gone without it for only a few days.

"Oh, Dee... you're going to have to ease me into this tonight," she murmured to her quietly, her eyes fluttering open and gazing straight into Idina's.

"I like a challenge," she grinned at her, a bit of a devious twinkle visible in her eyes. She turned Kristin around in her arms so that they were facing each other, leaning in to kiss her gently on the lips - it started off slow, but it quickly turned more and more sensual, both of them wanting more. They kept their pace slow, however - neither of them were being pushy or needy; they were just taking their time and savouring the moment. They only really separated for the short time that it took for them to remove each other's shirts. Kristin helped Idina out of her jeans and suddenly found herself lying across the bed while Idina took off her own pants and tossed them aside.

"I missed this," Idina said quietly, running a hand across her bare stomach, making her shiver.

"Me, too," Kristin smirked, her hands travelling up Idina's back and unhooking her bra, to her surprise.

"Hey! You devil," she grinned, flinging the garment off of her as Kristin dissolved into giggles.

Idina leaned down to kiss her on the lips, making her breathing hitch as she reached behind her to undo her bra, slowly removing it. Kristin wrapped her arms around her neck as Idina continued to kiss her, breathing more heavily when she moved from her lips to her jaw line, then started on her neck again - but this time, each touch was slow and deliberate.

Every time Idina touched her bare skin it was as if an electric charge surged through her - every single one of her movements was intimate and precise; every touch seemed to leave its own mark on her skin.

She continued to kiss across her collarbone, her shoulders, and her chest - and Kristin let out a sigh of content as she reached her breasts. She couldn't help but moan as she felt her mouth gently tease her nipples, taking her time to pleasure her through her chest.

Idina then kissed her all the way down her stomach - Kristin's anticipation growing with each brush of her lips.

At last, she reached her panties, sliding them off of her - Kristin was feeling almost weak with impatience. Idina slid her hands around her legs and Kristin gasped as her tongue entered her, reaching deep down inside of her and coming up all the way to tease her clit.

"Idina..." she nearly whimpered her name as she gently, methodically moved her tongue inside of her - crying out as she sucked on her clit, gripping fistfuls of the bed sheets on either side of her, panting helplessly. Idina didn't speed up, however - she kept teasing her, gradually slowing her pace down - until Kristin was practically pleading to her.

"Idina, please... Oh, God... Oh," she panted as she continued to tease her. "Idina... I know what you're doing so you'd better stop it," she breathed, moaning even more loudly as she finally gave in to her, flicking her tongue rapidly against her clit until she couldn't take it anymore - her orgasm finally hitting her with an overwhelming force.

As Kristin's breathing gradually slowed, Idina climbed back up on top of her, smiling at her lovingly.

"Oh, Dee... you're... wonderful," she grinned at her as Idina dipped her head to kiss her gently on the lips. "I could just fall asleep right now..." she murmured, letting her eyes flutter closed.

"You're kidding, right?" Idina asked her, a perplexed expression on her face. "Babe, I can't go to bed after hearing you screech and moan like that."

"But Dee..." she yawned, her cheeks flushed pink. "Can't I just make it up to you in the morning?"

"Oh come on, Kris - don't be such a pillow princess..." she teased her, starting to kiss her neck again.

Kristin's eyes widened in surprise. "Excuse me! Pillow princess?! You're gonna pay for that one, missy."

Idina just smirked to herself as Kristin pushed her off of her and onto the bed - she knew exactly how to get her way with her. Some might call it manipulative, but... at least they were both getting what they wanted.

"Sit up," she instructed her.

"I like it when you take charge," Idina grinned as she complied, biting her lip smugly.

"Oh, shush," Kristin rolled her eyes, straddling her across her lap. She slowly inched closer to her, leaning her forehead against her jaw line, just lingering there. Idina could feel her breath on her neck as her hands slowly ran up her hips, making her shiver. "How bad do you want me, Dee?"

"Oh, Kris; come on..." Idina started to protest.

"Tell me," she insisted, facing her straight on and staring into her eyes; her hands wandering further down to caress her thighs.

"You know that I want you," she breathed out shakily, finding it a bit difficult to think when Kristin was so close to her and teasing her like this.

"Come on, Dee. I told you that you were gonna pay for this," Kristin said, unwavering as she traced a line up Idina's neck with her tongue. She sighed, leaning her head back and squeezing her eyes shut. Idina suddenly grabbed her, pulling her closer to her by her waist and cupping the side of her face with her hand; their faces hardly inches apart.

"I want you... to fuck me. I want you... I _need_ you inside of me, baby," she told her, her green eyes begging. Kristin processed this for a moment, her lips slowly turning up into a sly grin as she leaned in closer to her, their noses brushing together.

"You want me to fuck you, huh?" she taunted her, staring at her lips as her other hand slipped over the front of her panties, gently stroking her with her fingers.

Idina groaned in frustration, leaning her head back again and squeezing her eyes shut - but Kristin brought her head back towards her, and she felt her kiss her passionately as she put more pressure on her centre, making her moan into their kiss. She writhed as Kristin then started kissing her along her neck, taking her time to linger on each spot.

"Kristin, please... pl-" she panted, interrupting herself with a high-pitched moan as Kristin's fingers slipped beneath her panties, carefully stroking her entrance. She grinned satisfactorily at Idina's reaction - she just loved seeing her come undone. She always liked to drive her absolutely crazy before she gave her what she wanted - and with Idina, it didn't really take much.

"_Shit_," Idina cursed as Kristin leaned down to nibble at her breasts, teasing her beyond belief. "Sweet fucking-" she interrupted herself with a gasp as she pulled away from her and suddenly slipped her fingers inside of her, starting to gently pulse down into her core.

"Oh... Oh, God," Idina panted and moaned, gripping Kristin tightly as she trailed tiny kisses down her neck.

"You like that, baby?" Kristin murmured to her, kissing her again as she rubbed her fingers against her clit in a circular motion, making Idina writhe and moan even more.

"Don't stop... Oh, _please _don't stop," she begged, practically whimpering. Kristin continued her motions, thrusting into her at a steady pace and teasing her clit. She watched as Idina slowly came closer and closer - and it wasn't long before she lost it, her orgasm rippling through her.

Slowly, Kristin pulled out of her and licked her fingers, waiting patiently while Idina caught her breath. She leaned her forehead against hers, giggling at how exhausted she looked. She kissed her ever so softly, eliciting a surrendering groan from her lover.

"I'm sorry, Kris... I'm sorry," Idina breathed, peeking her eyes open and finding herself staring right into Kristin's.

She giggled again. "It's so much fun to watch you lose your mind - really, it is," she grinned deviously, kissing her on the corner of her mouth and all over her face.

Idina simply just groaned again in exasperation. "That was so fucking _hot_..."

"Good," Kristin grinned, kissing her softly.

"Baby can you fuck me like that _all_ the time?" Idina asked her, gazing at her dazedly - her pupils still dilated.

Kristin just smirked. "Well I guess you'll have to just wait and see..." she leaned in, kissing her and dragging her bottom lip through her teeth.

Idina grunted in frustration as she pulled away. "You are... something else... you know that?" she murmured, running a hand across her jaw line as she kissed her deeply, starting to get carried away again.

Kristin separated them again, her hands on her shoulders. "Calm down, sweetie. As much as I want to make you come all night long, I-" she paused, interrupted by her own yawn, "I am _exhausted._We can continue tomorrow, okay? I didn't forget what you said - you know, one day in bed..." she reminded her, smiling at her sleepily.

"Oh, yeah," Idina smiled back at her, leaning in to kiss her just once more. "Okay. I love you so much, Kris."

"I love you, too, baby," she murmured, quickly pecking her on the lips. They got underneath the covers, cuddling up in each other's arms.

"Good night, honey," Idina said quietly, kissing her on the top of her head.

"Good night, Dee," Kristin barely breathed out, her eyes falling shut. They dozed off within minutes.


	9. Making Things Official

**A/N: **Happy New Year everyone! So I totally put off homework to write this and I regret nothing... especially since it's been so freaking long since I posted a brand new chapter on here! I'm not entirely _thrilled_ with this chapter, but oh well, it's new. I tried to make it kinda cute. You should also know that I've been editing this story over the past couple of months, so that's why there are now fewer chapters, and if you're interested in re-reading, the only super different chapter is the first one, and the rest are relatively the same except with some added or new content throughout. I also have written a few other one/two-shots which are posted on Wattpad and I could post them here but I'm not sure if I should because of the whole "RPF" thing and I'm just paranoid haha. If anyone really wants me to I will do that, though! I will do anything for more feedback lol! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this and I would loveeee it if you reviewed! Thanks :) 3

The next morning Idina stirred from her slumber, smiling sleepily to herself as the events from the previous night came back to her. She cuddled Kristin closer in her arms, feeling so grateful to have her home again. The past few days had been horrifically lonely.

Gently, she placed tiny kisses down her neck and across her shoulder, feeling her start to wake up beneath her. After a moment, Kristin turned around in her arms to face her, her blue-green eyes fluttering open and staring straight into Idina's green ones a bit hazily.

"Good morning, my love," Idina said quietly, smiling as she leaned her forehead against hers.

"Morning," Kristin murmured, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms more securely around Idina's waist while resting her head against her shoulder.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked her.

"Yes, I did... finally."

"Good," Idina smiled, leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips.

Kristin smiled back as she pulled away. "I am so happy to be home."

"I'm so happy to have you home," she said, kissing her on the temple.

"Dee, would you be a doll and pass me my phone pretty please?" Kristin asked her.

She reached over to the night table and unhooked her phone from the charger, handing it to her.

"Thank you, sweetie," she said, cuddling into Idina's arms as she checked her notifications. "Oh, Dee... we really blew up Twitter," she giggled, scrolling through her mentions.

"Really?" she chuckled, getting a closer look. "I guess it's not that surprising... Mine blows up like that every time I tweet."

"That's because you hardly ever tweet anything at all, honey," Kristin told her with a knowing smile. "Everyone's been nagging me to see your show... and I was just waiting for the right moment," she grinned up at her.

"Finding you in my dressing room was quite possibly the best surprise I've ever received," Idina told her, kissing her on the cheek this time.

"I'm glad," Kristin smiled, finding her hand and lacing her fingers through hers. "You know that people are asking us if we're together... right?" she asked her quietly after a moment.

"They are?"

"Well yeah, honey. We probably looked like we were together."

"Because we are."

Kristin smiled at her warmly. "Exactly."

"Well..." Idina sighed, trying to think; her brain seemed to be extremely foggy. "What should we do?"

She hesitated. "Do you... do you think that we're ready to tell everybody?"

Idina just stared at her for a few beats, mentally weighing the situation. "Well... sure. I am if you are, sweetie. And we don't have to say anything explicitly, remember that."

Kristin seemed to mull this over for a moment. "Okay, Dee. I... I'm scared... but I love you - and I want everyone to know that you're mine," she smiled up at her and brushed her fingers across her cheek, making Idina smile as well as she leaned their foreheads together, their noses brushing.

"Me too," she agreed, leaning in to kiss her softly. They pulled away slowly after a moment, still leaning their noses together.

"Let's take a selfie, 'Dina," Kristin suggested, pulling up the camera on her phone.

"Okay," she agreed, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek as she took pictures, making her laugh.

"Dee," Kristin chided her. "We need to see your face, too -" she said but was cut off by Idina's lips coming down onto hers, causing her to burst into more giggles while she kept taking pictures of them.

"You goof," she laughed as Idina's wild kisses slowed down and they gazed at each other with bright eyes. They kissed once more - slowly, this time.

"Are you going to behave now?" Kristin asked her teasingly.

"Fine," Idina just grinned, and actually smiled for a few photos before kissing Kristin on the cheek again and making her laugh.

The blonde just shook her head at her sometimes-nuisance of a girlfriend, who cuddled up to her as she flipped through her camera roll. She just loved seeing the pictures of them... There was now photographic evidence that they were together. It made it seem a little more real...

Kristin let out a little gasp as she smiled even wider. "Oh gosh, I love this one..." she commented on one of the shots of Idina kissing her on the cheek.

Idina smiled as well, clutching Kristin close to her. "We are pretty cute, aren't we?"

Kristin looked up at her and kissed her softly, gazing at her lovingly but suddenly looking very unsure. "Oh, Dee," she sighed. "I'm nervous..."

Idina frowned, her arms tightening around her waist as she dipped her head into the crook of her neck. "Me too, sweetheart," she murmured, gently rubbing her shoulder in an attempt to reassure her. "Talk to me, baby. Tell me what you're thinking."

She sighed again, more anxious and frustrated this time, and feeling almost on the verge of tears. "I've wanted to come out for so long now, Dee... I'm just so scared. So many people are gonna hate me... and my fans... oh, gosh. What am I gonna do if they all desert me? I love you and I still want to do this, I just..." she sniffled, leaning into her. "I'm so scared..."

Idina's frown deepened as she hugged Kristin even tighter. She could only imagine how hard this was for her... Idina knew that many of her own fans were gay anyway, so she wasn't too worried about that... but Kristin's situation was a lot different. "Your true fans won't desert you, sweetie. And whoever does... fuck 'em," she said, making Kristin giggle as she kissed her on the forehead. "Is that all that you're worried about?"

She shook her head no. She often found herself appalled at how well Idina knew her. "M-my parents..."

Idina bit her lip. _Oh, shit._ She hadn't even thought about either of their parents...

"Did you... did you want to tell them first, Kris?" she asked her tentatively. She knew how close Kristin was to her parents.

Kristin just stared at the ceiling, wide-eyed. She was worried and nervous beyond belief. "I... I... God, I wouldn't even know _how_ to tell them, Dee. It's probably better this way... Ma will find out somehow... and then I'm sure she'll call me about it..."

Idina just stared at her with concern - all of her stress was rubbing off on her. "Are you sure?"

Kristin just nodded slowly, gazing up at her with heavy-lidded eyes. "This is gonna suck major shit no matter what... but I don't wanna hide who I am anymore, baby. I don't want to hide _us_ anymore... I love you."

The brunette gazed back at her, feeling a little uneasy herself. "I love you too, Kris..." she said quietly as she leaned down to kiss her softly.

Kristin propped herself up against her after they'd pulled away, unlocking her phone again and attaching their photo to a new tweet.

_If/Then was great... but this is even better. 3 _

Idina raised her eyebrows cautiously. "Don't you think that's a little... risque?"

"Well, we had _sex_, Idina. I'm not gonna make up some crap like 'spending time with Idina' or something. It's barely 9:30, for crying out loud. Nobody's gonna buy that. Plus our shoulders are bare, anyway..."

She let out a rough exhale. "You're right. Maybe we should go out somewhere and then do it..."

Kristin just rolled her eyes, posting the tweet and hearing Idina let out a little yelp of surprise. It was easier for her if she didn't overthink it. She locked her phone right away and put it on do not disturb, setting it aside. "There. It's done now."

Idina just gulped. "They're probably going insane right now..."

"Oh, I'm sure," Kristin smiled, reaching out to touch her face. "I love you..."

Idina just leaned forward and kissed her. "We're official, baby."

Kristin smiled so wide that her cheeks nearly started aching, happy tears threatening to cloud her vision as she laced her fingers in her lover's hair. "You make me so happy, Idina. No man could ever measure up to you, sweetheart."

She just kissed her again. "I'm so happy to be you with you, Kris..."

Kristin let out a little moan as their kiss deepened and Idina's hand slid around her waist.

She gasped as she started kissing her neck. "Sweetheart, we should have breakfast soon..."

"I want _you_ for breakfast," Idina murmured as she kissed a trail down her stomach and was about to pull the sheets off of her when Kristin quickly snatched them up, making her pout her lips in her disappointment.

"'Dina, sweetie - if we start now, we won't leave this bed all day; I know it. And I for one am hungry for something more than your vaginal fluids."

This made Idina double over with laughter, falling back onto the bed in a heap. "_Kris_!"

She just chuckled as she got out of bed and clumsily buttoned up one of her oversized flannel shirts, smirking at her girlfriend. Idina sprawled out across her bed, laughing and naked had to be the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

"Close your legs... ya damn weirdo," Kristin grinned to herself as she walked out of the room, shaking her head.

Idina put on a pair of pyjamas that she kept stashed at Kristin's apartment and found her in the kitchen, making breakfast for them. She blinked in awe as she realized that she had bacon frying in one pan, a pancake in another, and was stirring scrambled eggs in a third. She also definitely smelled coffee.

_This woman... is a goddess._

Not to mention that her shirt was barely covering her bare butt. She'd left enough buttons undone at the top so that she had a decent view of her cleavage... and her short blonde hair was a mess but she was still, just... so hot...

She felt a shiver rush through her.

_Damn. Why am I so sex crazed? _

It only took one more look at Kristin for her to figure out the obvious reasons. This gorgeous, amazing, phenomenal woman was _hers_...

She nearly skipped over to her, squeezing her butt in one hand and letting her other hand slip around her waist as she nuzzled her nose in the crook of her neck.

Kristin raised her eyebrows, flipping a pancake. "Well hi there, Dee..."

"You're so _sexy_..." Idina nearly groaned into her neck, her hands starting to roam elsewhere...

"'Dina!" Kristin squeaked, smacking her hand away. "Come on, baby - I need _food_... Sex later, I promise."

She sighed, kissing her neck gently. "I want you so bad..."

"Mm..." Kristin smiled up at her and accepted a kiss._ This must be what happiness feels like..._

Idina just shook her head in denial after she'd pulled away. "Kris, this food... I... how...?"

Kristin chuckled. "Well I figured that at least _one_ of us has to be somewhat handy in the kitchen..."

Idina blushed, wrapping her arms more securely around her waist. "Oh, shush..."

"Don't worry, sweets - I still love your burnt pancakes," she smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

They kept exchanging glances as they ate. Idina couldn't stop looking at her - after a lonely couple of days, she was so happy that she was home. She kept nudging Kristin with her foot every time she looked away, and when she looked up, Idina would look away. They eventually ended up playing footsies under the table like a bunch of eight-year-olds.

"Dee, cut it out!" Kristin laughed. "Don't make me kick you in the shins!"

She stopped immediately, just grinning. "Damn it..."

Kristin grinned victoriously. "I win."

"Until next time..." Idina smiled at her. They could be so childish sometimes. "Have you thought about checking your phone at all?"

Her expression faltered before she shook her head. "No. I don't wanna let it get in the way of my time with you today..."

Idina smiled warmly at this, lacing her fingers through hers across the table. "You're so sweet..."

"I _am_ curious, though," she admitted.

"Me, too," Idina agreed, sighing and plunking her fork down. "Are you done?"

"Yep," Kristin barely glanced at her plate before jumping into Idina's arms, who immediately carried her off to her bedroom.

XXXXXXXX

The two of them lay in bed together after a few hot and sweaty rounds, both of them kind of just in awe of everything. They'd been together for a few months by then, but they still felt like they were in their own little bubble... Now that they were somewhat-out on the internet, they both knew that that was going to change.

But they were both pretty certain that things wouldn't change between them, though. They knew each other well and understood each other's needs, so they didn't argue often. If they did, it was usually over something petty, like what they should have for dinner that night.

Kristin revelled in the feeling of Idina's skin against her own - their cheeks brushed together slightly as Idina placed tiny kisses on her collarbone.

"Are you a bit more satisfied now, missy?" Kristin asked her, her fingers nestled through strands of her hair.

Idina glanced up at her. "I'll never stop wanting you, Kris... If that's what you mean"

Kristin blushed and smiled. "I'll never stop wanting you to make love to me..." she murmured, kissing her softly. "Hey, 'Dina?"

"Mm," she murmured, her head resting against her shoulder with her eyes gently closed.

"Let's have a bubble bath."

Idina's eyes fluttered open and her lips turned up into an excited grin. "Okay."

XXXXXXXX

"This was a great idea," Idina exhaled as Kristin leaned against her in the tub. She was pretty certain that this had to be the most relaxing thing she had ever experienced.

"I know," Kristin smiled, tilting her head up and receiving a kiss from Idina.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Idina asked her, pressing another kiss to her shoulder.

"I feel... wonderful," she murmured as she reached up to kiss her along her jaw line. "How are _you_, baby?"

"I've never been better," Idina murmured back to her as she clutched Kristin close to her.

Kristin smiled widely. All of this still just felt surreal for her... she and Idina were a real thing. And people were actually going to know about them. She was so inexplicably happy... but one thought always seemed to wrack at her brain lately. It wasn't a _bad_ thought - it was just something that she wanted to talk to Idina about, but she wasn't sure of how to bring it up, or when...

Now seemed like a good time.

"'Dina?"

"Yes, love?"

She hesitated. "Have you... have you ever thought about having another baby?"

Idina was taken completely by surprise, her eyes widening. A grin then broke out across her face. She didn't even know what to make of her question.

She turned Kristin in her arms so that she could look at her. "Kris?"

Kristin blinked at her innocently. "What, 'Dina?"

"Where did that come from?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Do you want a baby, Kris?"

Kristin didn't flinch. "I asked _you_ if you'd _thought_ about it before."

"But-"

"_Answer_ the question, Idina."

She sighed in exasperation, practically dying from curiosity. "Well, I-I don't know... maybe? To be honest, I haven't really thought about it. I've just been so busy with everything and I guess I've also been caught up with Walker to even think about another child... and I don't have anyone to have one with. Well, I _didn't_."

Kristin took this in. "Oh."

Idina looked at her with concern. "Why?"

She just gave a little shrug. "Well, I've just been thinking about it, that's all..."

"You have?" she asked, more curious now.

"Yeah..." she barely whispered. Idina had never heard her voice so quiet.

She gave her another kiss on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. She could tell she was a little uneasy about this conversation. "Do you want a baby, sweetheart?"

Kristin hesitated, shrugging slowly again. "I don't want one if you don't, I... I don't know..."

Idina shook her head. "Forget about me for a minute. What do _you_ want?"

She bit her lip, for some reason feeling slightly awkward. She didn't want to put Idina on the spot or anything. "I... yeah. I guess I do want a baby. Before I get too old... if I'm not already, which I probably am..."

Idina just shook her head again. "You're not too old. You're not _old_, okay? We have lots of options... We can look into it."

Kristin nodded. "Okay. Wait-" she jumped up, turning around completely to face her. "You really want this?"

Idina smiled. "Of course I want this, honey! I want you to be happy. And I think you would be an amazing mom, Kris."

Kristin was so happy she felt she was about to burst into tears. "You do?"

"Of course! You're fantastic with Walker. He loves you."

She couldn't stop smiling as she wrapped her arms around Idina and hugged her. "This means so much to me, 'Dina. Thank you."

Idina placed a kiss on her cheek. "You don't need to thank me, sweetheart. I want this for us, too. I love you."

"I love you, too," Kristin grinned at her, kissing her softly.

"Maybe we should look for our own place first. What do you think about that?" Idina asked her, gently brushing her cheek with her fingers.

Kristin's eyes practically sparkled as her face lit up even more. "Dee, are you serious?!"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm serious! If we're gonna have a baby we can't be going back and forth between two apartments all the time. And even if we weren't going to, I would want to anyway. Because I don't want it to be _your_ apartment or _my_ apartment... I want it to be... our _home_."

Kristin really felt like she was going to implode now. "Deeee! That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me!"

Idina looked a little bit dumbfounded. "And I've said so many things..."

"But only one that mattered."

They both burst out laughing at this.

"Ouch," she grinned.

"I'm sorry, I just had to," Kristin giggled. "But seriously, Dee - I would love that so much. You mean the absolute world to me and I still can't believe that any of this is real."

"God, me neither. I keep expecting this to be put to an end, and it never happens."

Kristin let out a tiny gasp. "Oh my gosh, me too! I thought it was just me!"

Idina smiled and shook her head. "I guess not, honey. But I love you no matter what. I couldn't even imagine _not_ loving you."

Kristin kissed her, feeling suddenly extremely emotional. "I'm so lucky to have you, Idina. I've never met someone who cares about me as much as you do, and I love you in every way."

"The same goes for you, sweetheart. You are amazing," she murmured, gazing at her lovingly.

"Oh, Dee," Kristin blushed and kissed her again, feeling so unbelievably happy.

Things did seem to be working out between them, after all.


	10. Here We Go

**A/N:** Hello again! Here is the new chapter; nothing really happens but I wouldn't want to deprive you all of your precious smut, so it was either no smut or an 8,000 word chapter and there is no way in hell that I would have finished that anytime soon. _Soooo_ this was the result. I know I suck at endings, but this chapter is already long enough as it is. Oh, be aware that there will be another **important!** author's note at the end. Also I suggest you make sure you're sitting down before you read this... it gets a little intense. Enjoy! ;)

Naturally, Idina and Kristin soon found out that most, if not all of their fans had gone absolutely wild over their cute photo of Idina kissing her on the cheek. Idina's fans were, well… _interesting_, to say the least - and so they enjoyed themselves reading some of the replies on Twitter. There had been some people who'd left some not-so-nice comments, too… Unfortunately, they'd been expecting it. Idina had gotten pissed but otherwise brushed them off… Kristin, however, didn't take it as well. Idina assured her that she'd take care of it.

_If you've got something negative to say about my girlfriend and I, please keep it to yourself. We don't want to hear it._

_Thank you to those who are supporting us. Xoxo_

Sure enough - Kristin's mother, Junie, heard about them fairly soon - and she called her up about it one night. Walker was still in LA, so it was just the two of them at Kristin's apartment. They were having a lazy night, watching a movie when she called.

"Oh, shit," Kristin murmured when it came up on her screen.

Idina muted the TV, grimacing at her. "Do you want me to leave?"

She just shook her head, getting up from the couch and quickly striding into her bedroom. Idina followed her and slumped down against the wall outside of the room.

"Okay, I'll just… be here…" she trailed off awkwardly.

Idina hoped that Kristin would be okay… She was worried, in all honesty. She didn't know an awful lot about her parents, and though they had discussed this situation before, she had absolutely no idea how they would take the news.

"Mama?" Kristin answered the phone, hoping to keep her nervousness under wraps.

"Hi, Kristi. How are you, sweetie?"

"I'm well, thanks. How are you and daddy doing?"

"We're good, baby. How have things been going for you lately?"

"Great," Kristin smiled genuinely. "I've been keeping busy… You know me."

"I'm glad to hear it, honey," Junie said, and paused for a moment. "Now, your cousin told me about something she saw online recently, and I thought that I should ask you about it."

_Oh, Lord, here we go, _she thought uneasily to herself, her stomach churning uncomfortably.

"What is it?"

"Well… some websites are apparently saying that you're… going out with a woman. Idina Menzel. Is this true, Kristi?"

Kristin bit her lip as her body started to tremor nervously. She started to rock herself back and forth where she sat at the edge of her bed, feeling tears quickly filling her eyes. She tried to breathe but her throat felt extremely thick and she found herself struggling to remain calm. She wasn't even exactly sure _why_ she was crying… She supposed that this was just a really big thing for her, and she had no idea how to handle it… She had imagined this many times - having to come out to her parents about her relationship with Idina - without ever thinking that it would really happen…

"I… I was gonna tell you, mama - I swear," she choked out, her tears coming down now. "I just didn't know how…"

Idina winced outside of the bedroom, putting her head between her knees. She wanted more than anything to rush in there and hold Kristin in her arms - hearing her cry like this was nearly unbearable… but she resisted. This was between Kristin and her mother, and she knew that she had to let her do this on her own.

Junie, meanwhile, was quite taken aback.

"Wait… hold a second. So this is actually true?"

Kristin sniffled and wiped at her eyes. "Yes… we've been together for a few months, but we haven't told anyone until now."

Her mother was astonished. "Kristi, why didn't you tell me this?"

More tears fell from her eyes. "I was just scared, I-I didn't know how you'd react… and I don't want to disappoint you and daddy… I'm sorry, mama; I'm sorry…"

Junie was still trying to wrap her head around all this, but she still didn't like to hear her baby girl so upset.

"Shh, honey… it's okay. I'm just awfully surprised, that's all. You always seemed so keen on men…"

Kristin thought about this for a moment. "Well, I am… but I like girls, too…"

"Well. This Idina girl must be awfully special, then."

She had to smile a little bit as she wiped more of her tears away. "She is, mama… She's wonderful."

"Her name sounds familiar… weren't you in _Wicked_ with her?"

"Yes, that was her."

"Wasn't she married?"

Kristin hesitated. "She's divorced now…"

"She's _divorced_?"

"Yes… Everybody makes mistakes, mama…"

"Marriage isn't supposed to be a mistake. It's a commitment."

She sighed in exasperation. "It wasn't like that, okay? They were together for a long time… She just made a mistake. It doesn't make her a bad person."

"And you think that you're the right one for her?"

Kristin's cheeks flushed deeply. "Well… yes, I'd like to think so. I care about her a lot."

"And how did you two end up together? It was emafter/em her divorce, I hope?"

She closed her eyes for a moment. _Good God, if only she knew…_

"Yes, uh, well, we… we kind of lost touch after the show, and so we started talking again, and… I don't know… I've always kind of had feelings for her…" Kristin grimaced to herself, grateful that she didn't know the details.

"I see."

The line was silent for a moment.

"Kristi, I sure hope that this isn't some sort of fling…"

"No, no, mama! It's not like that… not at all…" she exclaimed, wanting to make sure that her mother fully understood the situation. "We're in a relationship…and she has a sweet little boy named Walker. He treats me like I'm his own mama," she had to smile at this.

Out in the hallway, Idina smiled as well.

There wasn't a single thing that Junie could criticize about this. She and her husband Jerry had adopted Kristin as a baby and raised her as one of their own, and so there was no way that she could possibly judge her taking to Idina's son. Her daughter's new relationship may have seemed a bit strange to her, but she sounded so happy that it didn't even really matter to her.

"That's sweet, honey," Junie smiled. "But the most important thing I have to ask you is… does she make you happy, Kristi?"

Kristin smiled again, her heart fluttering just at the thought of Idina. "Yes, she does. She is good to me and I love her so much…" she murmured before she could stop herself, blushing madly after realizing what she'd just blurted out.

"Well, darling - if you're happy, I'm happy. Now when do you plan on bringing her down to meet us?"

A giggle immediately escaped her lips. "Wait - mama, are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious! If the two of you are serious, you'd better be bringing her down here real soon. Remember, anybody that wants to be with my baby girl needs _my_ approval _first_."

Kristin laughed even harder this time. "Okay, okay - I'll bring her. I can't believe this!"

"Well, like I said - if you're serious, you need to bring her down here so she can meet us. Treat the situation no different than how it was with any of your other boyfriends. Okay?"

Kristin just grinned from ear-to-ear. "Okay, mama. We'll work something out."

"Good. I'll be looking forward to it."

"Me, too," she smiled, but it quickly vanished when a sudden thought popped into her head. "Wait… does daddy know about this?"

"Well… no, not yet. I didn't want to mention it to him before I talked to you first… I'll have a talk with him soon."

Kristin's stomach knotted uneasily again. "O-okay…"

"Don't worry, baby. He'll be fine."

She sighed shakily. "I hope so… I don't want him to hate me…"

"He'll never _hate_ you, sweetheart. We want you to be happy. If you're truly happy with her, I'd rather you be with her than be alone and miserable. He'll understand."

Kristin exhaled in relief, flopping down onto her bed as she suddenly burst into tears.

"Kristi, darling, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she breathed. "I'm just… relieved…"

"Oh, honey. Relax - please. Everything will be fine, alright?"

"Alright," she managed to say, putting a hand to her forehead weakly as more tears poured out. She hadn't realized how worked up she'd gotten over this…

"Get some rest, okay? I love you."

"I love you, mama. I'll talk to you soon."

After she hung up the phone, she just lay there curled up into a fetal position as she let herself cry, completely oblivious to Idina rushing into the room just seconds later. She felt her weight press into the mattress next to her, then her soothing touch on her shoulder, gently stroking her.

"Kristi, sweetheart… what's wrong, baby?" she asked her quietly, brushing some of her hair aside and pressing a kiss to her temple. She'd gotten into a habit of calling her Kristi lately.

"Nothing," Kristin murmured, rolling over and pulling Idina down to her and into her arms. "Nothing at all."

Idina wiped at some of her stray tears, looking at her with concern. "Come on, Kris; you know you don't have to lie to me…"

"I'm not lying," Kristin said, giggling suddenly.

Idina raised an eyebrow at her. "Then why are you crying, ya goof?"

She just giggled again, nuzzling her head into the crook of her neck.

Idina couldn't help but smile. "What is so funny?!"

Kristin just grinned up at her, still chuckling a bit. "Nothing, nothing."

Idina narrowed her eyes. "What? Are you just gonna sit here and chuckle to yourself and not fill me in on what just happened?"

Kristin giggled again, rolling her eyes. "Calm down Idina, jeez. I was gettin' to it."

She just grinned, rolling her eyes as well. "Okay, well, I'm waiting…"

Kristin took a bit of a deep breath. "Well… she wasn't mad or anything… just probably a bit weirded out. We talked… and I actually think that she's okay with us, Dee. She told me that I have to bring you home to meet them," she said, grinning from ear-to-ear.

Idina looked perplexed. "Wait, as in… she wants _you_… to bring _me_… to meet _them_? In Oklahoma?!"

Kristin blinked at her. "You seem surprised."

"W-well… _yeah_… They actually want to meet me?!"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course they want to meet you, silly! Well, mama does. She hasn't talked to daddy about it yet, but… she said that he'll come around. But _anyway_, mama said that anybody who wants to go out with me needs her approval first."

"It's a little late for that, isn't it…" Idina mumbled under her breath.

Kristin gave her a chiding look. "Come on, Idina… Please?"

Her expression softened as she gave her a small smile. "You know that I'd do anything for you, baby."

Kristin's heart fluttered wildly as she wrapped her arms around her neck. "I love you so much," she murmured, leaning in to kiss her.

"I love you, too," Idina smiled against her lips, kissing her again.

Kristin pulled away for just a moment. "This really means a lot to me, Idina. Thank you."

Idina gazed at her, gently brushing a finger gently across her cheek. "Like I said: anything for you, sweetheart."

Kristin beamed, and really kissed her this time. She rolled them over so that she was lying on top of her, pinning Idina's wrists with one hand above her head while she kept the other one on her waist as she continued to kiss her.

"Well, this is refreshing," Idina smirked in between her kisses. She loved it when Kristin took control.

She rolled her eyes, making sure she still had a firm grip on her lover's wrists. "Oh, please. I think that we've had enough sex in the past three months that we're even."

"Mmm… you're right," Idina remarked dreamily as a montage of memories flooded her mind.

Kristin grinned, leaning down to give her a lingering kiss. "I don't think that I will ever tire of this..."

She gazed at her headily. "Me neither," she said, and tried to move her arms, wanting to touch her - but Kristin really had her pinned. Her girlfriend may have been tiny - but she was strong…

"Are you not going to let me touch you?" Idina nearly pouted at her.

Reluctantly, Kristin released her grip on her. "Fine. But _I'm_ leading, okay?"

Idina grinned up at her. "Okay, okay; alright. Not that I'm complaining, though."

She smirked, pulling Idina's sweater over her head and revealing her breasts. Neither of them were really wearing undergarments that night…

Kristin then sat up and pulled off her own shirt, making Idina draw in a breath.

"Oh, Kris…" she murmured as she drank in the sight of her, running her hands slowly up her thighs.

She leaned down to kiss her again, making Idina let out a low groan as their breasts rubbed against each other's. She then grinded hard against her, causing her to gasp as her breathing picked up and she grabbed Kristin's butt tightly. Kristin kissed her down her neck and chest then all over her breasts, licking at her nipples before taking one of them in her mouth and slowly sucking.

Idina gasped, throwing her head back and moaning as she slid her fingers through her hair. "Kristin…"

Hearing Idina moan her name sent a shiver throughout Kristin's whole body. She took her other nipple in her mouth and sucked her harder, gently dragging her teeth along the sensitive area and heard her lover moan again in pleasure. There was nothing that she wanted more than to please her - after all, there was already so much that Idina did for her… She wanted to return the favour in some way.

Kristin had her panting by the time she was finished playing with her breasts. She pulled off her sweatpants next - and Idina helped her out of her tight yoga pants, her lingering touch on her bare skin not going unnoticed.

To Idina's surprise, Kristin suddenly straddled her lap and sat right on top of her - both of them gasping as their centres pressed together. The raw contact between them was almost too much for either one of them to handle.

Breathing hard, Kristin started to rock herself against her, and Idina seemed to love it.

"Ohhh Kristin, you're so wet," she groaned, arching her back to press against her further.

Kristin could barely breathe herself, grinding hard against Idina and moaning loudly.

"Oh, God… I can't take this. I need to taste you," she breathed, getting down between Idina's legs before she could protest and licking at her slick entrance, the tip of her tongue circling her clit and nearly making her scream with pleasure.

"OH God, Kristin, baby I need you inside of me… please," Idina begged, her whole body seeming to throb with desire.

Kristin complied, inserting her tongue deep inside her and moving it all around, making the brunette lace her fingers into her hair as she groaned at the sensation. She found her sensitive spot and flicked her tongue against it, licking up her sweetness as Idina's hips trembled weakly. She then came back up and lapped at her clit with the tip of her tongue, and Idina gasped loudly as her head hit the soft bed beneath her.

"I need to come… Oh, please baby make me come…" Idina begged her once again, panting heavily.

Kristin clasped her mouth over her lover's centre, absentmindedly thinking about how much she loved hearing her plead for her. She sucked her clit and, without warning, shoved her fingers inside of her at the same time, making Idina cry out loudly and moan her name.

She didn't stop until Idina's orgasm surged through her, moaning and panting until she collapsed against the bed, her chest heaving up and down rapidly.

Kristin crawled up beside her, gently placing a hand on her lover's cheek, whose eyes were still closed as she caught her breath.

"God, you're gorgeous…" she murmured as her eyes raked over Idina's flushed porcelain skin, which was dotted with tiny beads of sweat and light freckles here and there. Every little detail from her wispy little hairs, to the way the light hit her pronounced cheekbones, to her thick, dark eyelashes was just perfect in her eyes. She just couldn't believe that this astounding woman was hers… and only hers. Idina still often seemed too good to be true.

Just then, her eyes fluttered open - her gaze immediately on Kristin, and her hand came to rest on her forearm.

"That… was unbelieveable."

Kristin just smiled and leaned down to kiss her slowly. Idina took her face in her hands and kissed her back as Kristin moved on top of her.

"I'm so in love with you. God, I can't even think straight," Idina shook her head, staring at her dazedly.

"Well honey, if you could think straight, we wouldn't be here in the first place - would we?" Kristin grinned at her as Idina burst out laughing.

"Well… that's true. But seriously. I love you so much."

"I love you more," Kristin kissed her shortly.

"No, you don't," Idina protested, kissing her this time.

"Yeah, I do…"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"You're not going to win this."

"Well then let's just kiss and make up…"

Kristin laughed as Idina rolled them over and smothered her with her lips.

"I'm okay with that," she grinned up at her.

Idina slowly kissed her a few more times. "Now it's my turn to make you come…"

Kristin smiled as she accepted another kiss from Idina - she had almost forgotten about the intense throbbing between her legs… _almost..._

Idina bent her head and gently kissed Kristin's breasts, dragging her tongue slowly across each of her nipples.

"Idina…" she groaned loudly, her back arching as she closed her mouth over her nipple and sucked on it, and did the same to the other.

Idina looked up to see Kristin gazing at her lustfully - oh boy, did she ever want her…

She kissed her slowly but with fervor as one of her hands glided across her stomach and slid over her sex. She felt Kristin's breathing hitch and her hand tightly grip her arm as she dipped her fingers ever so slightly across her entrance.

"I see that you're good and ready for me," Idina raised her eyebrows at her as she brought her fingers to her lips and licked them.

Kristin's mouth flopped open. "God, why does that turn me on so much…"

Idina just chuckled at her before kissing her again. Kristin moaned and broke away from her as she curled her fingers and slowly worked her way into her, leaving Idina's lips to trail down her neck. Slowly, she began to pulse into her and Kristin's breathing started to pick up, her fingers entwining themselves in her hair. She gasped as Idina added a third finger, and started to grind against her.

Idina brought her head up to look at Kristin, whose eyes were closed as she whimpered quietly in pleasure.

"Honey, look at me," she quietly murmured to her.

Kristin's eyes fluttered open and gazed straight into Idina's. Suddenly she felt weak - staring into her eyes while she moved her fingers inside of her was almost too much for her to handle.

Idina cupped her cheek gently. "I love you," she whispered before leaning down to kiss her softly.

Kristin moaned against her lips. Why did she have to be so romantic? She couldn't even speak.

She simply guided Idina's mouth back to hers, kissing her deeply as she continued to thrust into her. She wanted her to stay right there, connected with her, the whole time…

She moaned again as Idina bent down to suck on her breasts again, feeling shivers rush through her all over again.

"Faster… Harder, 'Dina… I need to come," she managed to breathe out as Idina obeyed her, shoving her fingers even deeper into her and making her cry out.

"Don't stop… _oh_," she pleaded as Idina persisted, leaning her forehead against hers as Kristin trembled beneath her, gripping her tightly.

Idina could sense that she was on the edge. "Just breathe, baby; I'm right here… Come for me, sweetheart," she whispered to her.

Her words made Kristin weak all over, and she finally reached her peak.

"Oh, Idina," she gasped, lying there limply as she tried to catch her breath.

"That's my girl," Idina smiled, kissing her temple gently.

Kristin's breathing was slowly returning to a normal pace. "It actually hurts to love you this much…"

"Don't hurt, baby," Idina frowned, kissing up her jaw line and her cheek. "I love you…"

"I think that I need another bubble bath…" she murmured as Idina brushed some of her hair out of her face.

She kissed her forehead. "I would go and run it for you, but I don't want to leave you out here all alone…"

"Well… Then how about you carry me into the bathroom, and we can sit in the tub while it fills up."

Idina chuckled. "Alright, princess…" she shook her head, rolling off of Kristin and scooping her up in her arms, bridal style.

"Why do I feel like we're always naked?" Kristin wondered out loud as she carried her into the bathroom.

"Because we usually are…" Idina gave her a weird look as she sat Kristin on the edge of the tub and started to run the water.

"Don't make it too hot please, Idina," Kristin grinned at her cheekily when she got shot a death glare.

Once the water was going at the right temperature, Idina put the plug in and poured in some bubble bath before she sat her and Kristin in the tub as the water ran.

"Do you think that we have too much sex?" Kristin asked, earning another even weirder look from Idina.

"What kind of a question is that?!"

She giggled, leaning her head against her shoulder. "I just wanted to see how you would react…"

Idina wrapped her arms more tightly around her waist, kissing her on the cheek. "Did I wear you out, baby?"

"No, no… you were wonderful. I think I just got overwhelmed… It was pretty intense," she grinned at her.

"It was," Idina grinned back, and kissed her. "So I guess we're going to have to plan a trip to Oklahoma, then…"

"Yes, we are," Kristin giggled. "I'm kind of excited."

"Well, I'll gladly go anywhere with you, but… I don't know," Idina said, looking a little bit apprehensive.

"It'll be fun," she smiled up at her encouragingly.

"Maybe for you," Idina smirked.

Kristin kissed her reassuringly. "Don't worry about it, baby."

"I just don't want your parents to hate me…"

"They'll love you! Well, they'd better…"

Idina laughed, cuddling Kristin against her. "Do you think that we should tell them about the apartment that we're getting?"

"Yes, I think that they'd like to hear that."

"How about our little bun in the oven?" Idina grinned, tickling Kristin's stomach.

She burst out laughing. "Well, there's no bun in the oven just yet… but I think that we should surprise them when it happens," she beamed up at her.

"I think that that would be great, honey," Idina said, and leaned down to kiss her.

At that point, the tub was full with water, so Idina shut the tap off.

"'Dina, I've been thinking about that, and… I feel really conflicted about it."

"And why's that?"

"Well…" she started, wondering how she could explain it. "I just feel like… since I'm adopted, that I kind of have an obligation to adopt a baby - and in our circumstances, it would probably be the more logical choice, but… I really, really would love to have my own child. And that makes me feel selfish and hypocritical," Kristin frowned.

"Oh, sweetheart…" Idina frowned as well, tightening her grip around her and rubbing her shoulder. "What you want for yourself doesn't have anything to do with whether or not you're adopted. It's completely natural for you to want your own child… It doesn't make you a hypocrite at all. I think that if you have the opportunity to have a baby and you want to, then go for it. You're not selfish, honey. Not at all," she murmured, kissing her on the cheek.

Kristin exhaled. "You always know what to say to me…" she murmured, kissing her jaw line. "Oh, but I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I was looking things up online the other day, and I found out that there's this company that exists that allows for same-sex reproduction."

Idina looked at her, bewildered. "Wait - are you serious?!"

"Yes! I mean, it's very expensive, but…" a timid smile crept upon her lips.

Idina was just astonished. "So… so we could have a little angel of our own?"

"Apparently with the female reproduction, the babies are always female… so we'd have our own little girl," Kristin told her excitedly, getting a bit misty-eyed… "Can you imagine?"

"Oh, sweetheart… That would be perfect beyond words," she barely whispered, leaning down to kiss her.

"emShe/em would be perfect," Kristin murmured against her lips.

"I think that this needs to happen," Idina grinned at her.

"I really think it does."

**A/N: **Hello again! So now you probably understand why I had to write another author's note - I just want to clarify that same-sex reproduction is still _very new _and it actually hasn't been done with humans before... but since this is **fiction**I thought, why the fuck not. So just to clarify: **same-sex reproduction is not actually a thing.** Yet. I'm sure it will be eventually, though. So anyway! Hope you enjoyed that chapter and pleeease leave me a comment letting me know what you think :) Thanks for all of your feedback support!


End file.
